Che, Freaking Kitty
by Doodled93
Summary: Hiruma has three wishes, sees a fast cat, and wished him human. Now ears and a tail are popping up on his running back, and people are getting a bit too interested in his new toy. Kekekeke... Yaoi, previous story name inside, cat!Sena, sometimes with ears-and-tail. Kudos to Moonpuzzle for sending me my lost chapters :D
1. Chapter 1

**A re-post since deleted my story without warning…. Something about the summary not being G rated, so to everyone who remembers the story, this used to be called "Che, Fucking Kitty" and now it's called "Che, Freaking Kitty"…**

Rated for Hiruma being Hiruma, there are no spoilers in this unless you haven't watched/read episode/chapter 1, and there isn't even much of that, only an intro of sorts... There will be M in later chapters, main pairing of HiruSena, but there may be side Sena pairings should I feel the need.

Hope you like.

Chapter 1

"The fuck?"

Hiruma was fairly used to odd things happening, being the initiator for most of them, but this was just…

The genie floated above the discarded cup, its single point of polished surface gleaming in the early morning sun. The genie itself looked as shocked as Hiruma, though in a more fearful-for-my-life kind of way. That could be attributed to the rather large rifle that looked as if it was taken straight from a game of HALO (insert number :]) pointed straight at its head. In the background Kurita sat in shocked silence, a broken bit of equipment sitting forlornly next to him.

"What the fuck are you?" demanded Hiruma, the metallic 'ke-chuck' of his rifle prompting a quicker answer.

"W-wait! You were the one to rub my lamp?" the blue, almost Kurita sized floating figure stuttered out.

Hiruma's lip peeled back, baring one of his fang like incisors, his eyes narrowed to slits as he glanced down at the old trophy directly below the floating blob. "Does that look like a fucking lamp to you?"

The flat face of the genie looked down slowly, a crease forming between darker blue eyebrows as… 'he' stared down at the cup, a slow realization dawning across his features.

"Oh yeah, I remember, I made that bet with Kuro, and switched… oh, right…" seeming to collect his thoughts and realize once again that he had a giant gun pointed at his head, and he immediately snapped to attention.

"Gene the genie, at your service! Hello insert name here, I am the genie of the lamp—"

"Fucking cup"

"— and in rubbing my lamp, I now grant you three wishes! Now what would you like to wish for? Money? Intelligence? Fame?"

There were a few minutes of silence, the newly labeled Gene started to sweat, the confidence he was feeling at the awed expression on Kurita's face being squashed by the sense of foreboding at Hiruma's thoughtful face (and the gun still cocked and pointed at him).

Soon, the silence got too much for the unfortunately named genie, but before he could get out a word, Kurita jolted from whatever reverie he was caught in.

"Oooh, we can wish for more team members! How great!"

Hiruma turned to frown at his large acquaintance.

"Fucking fatty, we can do that on our own!" he barked out, shooting a couple rounds at his feet.

"Um, you could wish for some more equipment? Or maybe unlimited funds?" suggested Gene, thinking that maybe if they would get their wishes over with then he could go on his way to a saner part of town… he hadn't been in that la… cup for that long, so he knew it wasn't exactly normal for what appeared to be a high school student to have firearms at all, let alone of that size.

Hiruma gave the genie a coolly superior look that clearly said 'I know something obvious that clearly YOU don't'.

"Kekeke, don't need that… The school board deals with replacing our equipment… funds are not an issue for the same reason…" accompanied with a disturbingly maniacal grin.

"Umm…." Gene was starting to sweat; something he didn't know he could do before he'd met these two (mainly the Blond), but at the moment he'd rather be sweating bullets than be shot with them.

Somehow Gene felt that he wouldn't be getting away anytime soon… that suggestion he'd made earlier about wishing for intelligence… well hopefully the spiky haired demon wouldn't take his offer.

He seemed likely enough to take over some country without the assistance… however minimal.

Sena stretched out in the sun, kneading his paws into the soft grass before regretfully getting up. That big black Tom from earlier had acted weirdly enough, trying to do that doggie dominance mounting thing earlier… well if it was his territory, the why didn't he just say so? No need to go emulating dogs to get your point across…

Well, in any case, it was time to move on. Odd behavior or no, there wasn't the right kind of… feel to the area that Sena was looking for in a home territory.

That and this was the fifth Tom who tried that trick, and it was getting old. It was only due to his quick paws that Sena had managed to get away… who knows what else they would have done in dog fashion?

Some dogs even played, biting each other's TAILS! Sena's fur stood on end at the very thought of a mouth full of teeth clamping down on his precious tail…

Some cats didn't have tails—heck, some dogs don't have tails (though Sena wondered if it was because of that damned playing as they called it)—but Sena was very happy with his spotted tail, it's fur all sleek and smooth, that little wispy bit at the end that flipped so wonderfully in the wind…

Well, Sena could admire his own tail all day without getting bored, but now wasn't the time. Now was the time for action.

So Sena trekked across the rooftops, his pads tingling pleasantly from the heat, the sun beating down and tempting him to just lay down for a little bit, just for a little nap, but no, that big burly black Tom's territory was not a place to be right now, not for a small cat like Sena.

Crossing several mildly busy streets with the speed that he'd developed over his lifetime, as well as dodging through crowds of humans (while deftly avoiding the smallish ones—they liked his tail almost as much as he did, but with less care with their grabby hands), Sena decided to take a break on a stone wall thing. Why the humans needed them was beyond Sena, but they regularly had convenient trees on either side, and when they didn't they held heat so well… on a sunny day like today, a little nap wouldn't hurt, just a little rest for his paws and a chance to clean up a little… ooh, that's the ticket…

Stretching out on an expanse of wonderful heat, part of his belly turned towards the comforting sun, Sena gave a sniff to a passing breeze, scenting for other cats around.

While he wasn't in that black Tom's territory anymore by the smell of it, he didn't want to be invading on someone else's napping space. And it seemed like such a nice area too… and—

Sena's ear twitched slightly when he processed what he smelled, or rather what he didn't smell, his head coming up from its resting place from the shock.

There wasn't a smell of any cat, a Tom or otherwise at all around.

Not even any of those pretty outdoor collared cats that barely flicked their tails at a nice salmon tail in an alley.

That was odd… usually there were a few cats to an area that called it their own, each avoiding or ignoring the other supposed 'owners' of the space… Sena wouldn't mind living with or around another cat, but most of the cats he'd met over his lifetime were fine on their own, and when they wanted to be on their own they didn't want company strangely enough.

But no, this space didn't have any cat smell at all, aside from a far off ones carried from other territories.

The wind shifted to the opposite direction, and Sena strained to smell where the nearest taken territory was, but it was about as far off as the others in the opposite direction. But the wind this time also brought a couple of new smells.

Turning his head to look at the ones who gave off such interesting smells, so different from other humans that he'd had the occasional misfortune to get a nose full of scent from, and studied them curiously. (AN: Ignore the grammar/sentence structure of this bit and the next please)

Two humans, with about the same fur patterns to them, one large in both height and width, with small eyes and a big mouth, and one with ears actually in proportion to his head as they should, its yellow fur spiked up like he was ready for a fight. The one with the spiky fur was holding onto a dark metal thingy that made loud noises, pointing it at— hey, wait a second…

There were enough smells coming from them to make him interested, but it was only two human smells, and there was a floating blue thing, lighter than the sky, with them. Maybe it was some kind of bird… but there was no scent coming from it… hmm…well then.

Many smells were coming from them only a few similar; the musky and slightly sour smell of sweat, a new smell that he'd not smelled from other humans, a sweet smell like from outside of that brightly coloured store the smallish humans went into, a metallic smell like those little brass circle things on the ground—a smell that made his nose twitch similarly—that humans of all sizes picked up, a minty smell that most humans had near the beginning of the day, and… hmm, well one smell, very separate smelled like a dog.

It was actually very strong.

Like it was within a couple of roof lengths of him… oh…

A growl rumbled across the clearing that the two figures and the blue thing were in. The growl said "You are in My Territory, Prepare to Die"

Well that explains why there aren't any other cats in this area…

But for some reason Sena's body was frozen. His fur was standing on end; his glorious tail twice its normal size, the tip twitching madly.

The growl came closer at an intense speed, a cloud of dust appearing at the other end of the field. Sena watched with mild horror as it came, fast, towards him, the angry eyes of the dog set back behind a long muzzle, with what seemed like every tooth bared and ready to shred whatever's in its way.

The show of fangs swept any indecision from Sena's muscled, and he was off like a shot, mind whirring in a way that only a threat to your existence could bring about.

Nonono, I can't deal with this right now, maybe left—a slight turn (one that would have allowed Sena to skim past him) brought an immediate change in direction from the beast—nooooo, can't turn in any direction! If even a slight shift brings THAT about… no help for it then, hope he doesn't bite my tail off…

Sena shifted so that he was running straight for the dog, lowering his tail from its arch and crouching lower to the ground, the feel of the wind on his whiskers sending countless signals as adrenalin pumped through him.

The dog faltered for a moment—a short moment—surprised at its prey heading straight for it, but that was all that Sena needed.

A sudden burst of speed brought Sena face to face with the beast, and in that half-second hesitation, Sena's dark brown eyes meeting the dogs own pinprick eyes and- There!

Sena twisted his body to the right, then to the left, allowing his tail to move accordingly to keep him from toppling (such a useful, beautiful tail), and HAH! He was past and still running. A glance behind him told that the momentary shock of the speedy canine didn't last longer than it took for him to swivel around, his claws digging into the packed earth as he slid backwards, and then he was after Sena, drool sliding from the corners of his black lips as his growl reemerged.

Well that's just great…

The two humans (and the floating blue no smell thing) were directly in front of Sena, and an inbuilt reaction to the smallish humans grabby hands made Sena turn a direct left, his back paws leaving minor claw marks as well as a slight puff of dust as they pivoted and slid.

The humans made a loud noise, the one with the blond fur using that metal thing to make even more loud noises before Sena's attention was directed once again to the dog that somehow appeared right in front of him—only a complete 180 degree turn, a liberal use of his claws, and a vigilant tuck of his tail kept all of Sena from sliding right into the open jaws of the dog. A small jump got him going again, tail tucked and kept neatly between his legs, and then there was a commotion with the humans and the blue thing and—

A growl—the deep rumbling kind that told Hiruma of an invader on his practice time—rumbled from where Cerberus (A/N; or is it Cerberos?) was chained to the ground, and the accompanying sound of metal breaking was the closest thing to calm before the storm that the field had ever had.

An inspection of the field proved otherwise, only showing the usual dusty field, the wall, and the trees, a stray spotted cat lying in the sun…

"What the fuck?"

Cats didn't come anywhere near Deimon, after the first few got mauled by Cerberos (A/N: this one sounds right, so please tell me if it's not). So why the hell was this one here?

Did it have a death wish? Or maybe it was going to try some dominance fight… hmm, that would be amusing… well—at least until animal control came.

That part wouldn't be nearly as amusing…

A quick tug to somewhere (he'll never tell) and a click later documented the occasion on his camera, a close up picture of the suicidal feline for the memoires.

Before he could put it away from his quick examination of the shot, a familiar rumbling of the ground and a dust cloud passing heralded the arrival and passing of Cerberos, and—the cat wasn't moving.

Suicidal.

Death wish.

Stupid.

Whatever.

But then the cat WAS moving, and moving quickly, paws blurring as the damn animal darted across the dusty field. Maybe not so suicidal… or else it's just some instincts kicking in

Well holy crap the damn thing could have been a miniature cheetah with how it was moving, the spots covering it only adding to the image. He tilted to one side, aiming just to the side of Cerberos, but that wasn't anything that Cerberos couldn't handle. 'Che, so fucking proud. Cerberos adjusted accordingly, and just as his path was straightening out to catch the little cheetah, the damn cat turned right back around, heading straight for Cerberos.

Suicidal then.

And then he wasn't. Cerberos paused momentarily in his barreling chase

Eyes trained to catch such speedy movements, mind already picturing such a move used against a line backer—maybe even that damn Shin Seijuuro—Hiruma observed the darting right-left movement, an idea niggling at the back of his mind, and the furrball went even faster and—the fucking cat went past Cerberos.

And there the idea was, 'YA-HA'-ing right in front of his face. A notepad came out, and a demonic grin was directed at the blue dumbass.

His hand moving the pencil across the notepad almost quicker than he could think what to write down—almost—and hardly a second after he finished the last letter of the last word was the page ripped out and shoved at the now sweating dumbass.

"I want that cat human, with all of these perks included. What are you waiting for? Do it!"

"W-what? But the physical laws—and the metaphysical laws—that would be breaking—"

A spray of bullets interrupted him.

"'Che, what you want it in wish form? Fine. I WISH that fucking cat was human, with all of the parameters specified on THAT."

He reloaded his gun. Gene gulped.

A quick glance at the cat showed it pivoting, nearly sliding right into Cerberos' jaws, darting away after a pause, and then the blue retard finally did something, leaving a big cartoonish 'POOF' of smoke…

There was a moment's pause, and a small nude form darted from the wafting smoke (apparently the cat's a boy), a panicked expression on his face as he glanced fearfully back. His now bare feet stumbled momentarily, but that passed and the boy tried to speed back up. Tried being the optimal word.

"Haa! No, I'm not doing anything here, I swear! Ouch!"

Cerberos clamped his teeth into his ankle, earning a startled and pained yelp from the teen as he stumbled.

At least the damn blue fucker read through everything, thought Hiruma as he grabbed up the struggling pipsqueak around his waist, signaling for Cerberos to let go.

He did, with a low growl, and that made the kid start up his struggling, a low whine building somewhere in the back of his throat. It was a familiar sound to Hiruma, who heard it after a particularly harsh blackmailing/threatening session from both old and young… but he had to wonder what brought it out when he hadn't even started on him yet. He got his answer a moment later.

"Nonono, I swear, I'm not! No! I'm not trying to scent mark your human, it's just not letting me go! NO! I'm not I'm not I'm not! Just get your human to let go and I'll leave and never, ever, ever, never come back! I'm not trying to scent mark him! I'm trying to escape, ONLY! Not anything else!"

Hiruma's eye twitched at being called 'it' as well as apparently being Cerberos' human, but he couldn't help but grin at that. He vaguely recalled something about why cats rubbed themselves against their owners, twining around their ankles and the like, something about scent marking them as 'theirs' or some shit like that.

Apparently it wasn't total bull.

But now the kid was struggling like he was in a death trap—which with what Cerberos apparently 'said' wouldn't be entirely off the mark—and it was getting fucking (*1) annoying, and there was something whipping at his leg—

Wait…

2 legs a kicking, 2 arms a struggling, and one something whipping…

But the flailing limbs kept him from getting a good look at whatever the hell it was, sooo…

"Fatty, hold him for a sec." and without waiting for an answer Hiruma shoved the cat-turned-human boy to Kurita, who caught him automatically in his giant arms, pinning both his arms and his legs together.

And then Hiruma bludgeoned him in the back of the head with his rifle, silencing his whines and denials and stopping his struggles. Hiruma picked up the now limp form, debated for a moment the benefits of slinging him over his shoulder, and decided instead that that'd be a bit much, and brought him inside of the clubhouse, dropping him on the dusty couch. Kurita squeezed inside after, rubbing his hands together nervously, and behind him the floating genie who gave Hiruma his runner.

His running back who was going to win the Christmas bowl under him.

His running back, under him… huh.

A glance down at the knocked out teen, and Hiruma's grin widened, taking in the smooth skin, the soft brown hair, the fuzzy, darkly spotted cat ears, the equally spotted tail… (*2)

Hiruma rounded on the floating dumbass, firearms coming out in the process.

"He's got ears and a tail. That wasn't on the list. Explain."

Gene waved his hands around wildly, sputtering out a response.

"NOW Dumbass"

"W-w-well you see, it takes a l-lot to –to do something like change a small c-cat into a human, s-so there'll be some t-times that he'll s-sort of, um, revert a bit—but only a bit, like with the ears, and, um, t-tail—but it's only for a temporary amount of time! I s-swear!"

"And when exactly should I be expecting these episodes?"

"Only o-occasionally, and the episodes should get f-fewer and farther between! And the only time they're l-likely to happen later on is when he's under an extreme—and I mean extreme—amount of stress!" (*3)

There was a moment's pause, Gene's eyes trained onto the gun still pointed at him, when Hiruma seemed to decide on something, turning from the trembling genie, who practically melted from the release of tension.

"Che, well you'd better hope it doesn't happen anywhere inconvenient, fucktard"

He rifled through one of his duffle bags and pulled out one of his black turtlenecks, pulling it over the fuzzy teen's head and continued by putting his arms through their respective sleeves despite the small groan of protest. Pulling the edge down made it cover down to about mid thigh, higher than that when he curled up—as he was doing right then, his tail curling and uncurling over his leg.

The shrimp of a cat was rubbing his face in Hiruma's lent shirt, letting out a purring that normally wasn't possible through a human body, and rubbed the overly long sleeves over his bangs, sniffing all the while.

"Aww, he likes your shirt Hiruma." Kurita wasn't daunted in the least at the glance shot at him.

Hiruma reached down and fingered the furred appendage on his new running backs head, rubbing the base of one ear when the purring increased in volume, the kids head nuzzling into his palm. He didn't even pull away when the kid abandoned one sleeve to clasp onto his wrist, keeping it in place. It didn't matter, it was kind of cute anyway, and it wasn't like Hiruma couldn't easily break his grip.

A few minutes of this, and the running back's eyes fluttered, opening with a sleepy smile to reveal sleep hazy brown eyes. A moment of gazing with animal delight at Hiruma, and purring contentedly at the ear rub, the purr slowly died, and the situation he was in apparently sunk in and he froze. Hiruma got up and went to his bag again, grabbed something, and came back, the frozen cat just staring at him. He didn't even move when Hiruma clipped a black leather collar around his neck, giving a pat on his head along with a demonic grin.

"'Che, here fucking kitty, you're mine now, got it?"

The boy's mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out.

"What's your name fucking chibi?"

The boy blinked, and while still trying to process the words, stuttered out an answer.

"S-Sena"

Hiruma's grin widened.

This was going to be fun.

-TBC-

So what do you think? And I apologize for the crappy ass pov changes… and the crappy as hell ending…

(*1)- All the swearing—this is just my rant, and I send a cookie to anyone who can sympathize with me here. I naturally write friggin/frikkin/other variations of fucking, and I've had to go through my whole fanfic and changed all of it. I love Hiruma to death, but wow is writing dialogue for him tiring as hell… still love him and the whole SenaHiruma pairing though :3

(*2) – Spotted cat features—don't get me confused with the people who just want to add cat ears and a tail. I have plans, and as I've explained, they aren't permanent. Look up 'Marbled Bengal Kitten' for what kind of cat I envisioned :P

(*3) – All the stutters—holy hell this guy is annoying, I want to get him out of the story already. I don't like writing stutters, 'cause they never sound natural to everyone, and they're always leaving little red squiggly lines on my screen. Hate those.

~Doodled93~


	2. Chapter 2

**A re-post since deleted my story without warning…. Something about the summary not being G rated, so to everyone who remembers the story, this used to be called "Che, Fucking Kitty" and now it's called "Che, Freaking Kitty"…** (I've also removed a number of ANs)

Pairings: Mainly HirumaSena, but maybe a bit of Shin and Jumonji (spelling as shown on 's char list) and others should I feel the need/want/whatever

Warnings: no spoilers unless you've never watched the anime/read the manga in which case I dunno why you're here. Good to have you though :P

I'll try to remember to put in a warning if there are any major spoilers, but there won't be for a great deal of chapters, and really, the only reason there should be warning is if there's going to be some sex scene, and I've already given warning to yaoi in later scenes. All yaoi scenes will have a warning before them, and skip to the end where there will be a similar looking warning (ie. You are now leaving the sex scene kind of warning) if you don't want to read them. So no more warnings!

Enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter 2

Ooh, how wonderful that felt, fingers threading through his fur, stroking just right, right there, at the base of his ear. The neglected ear twitched slightly, and God's hand moved, granting its blessing to it and—oooh, it has a twin. Two hands, rubbing at his ears… shivering from the force of the purr that was escaping his chest, Sena moved his paw (moaning a little at the loss of the amazing scent coming from it—but it was okay, his other paw smelled just as good), grasping lightly at the wrist of one, rubbing his—was that a thumb? Whatever—thumb against the skin found there, feeling the strong bone beneath his fingers. Gulping in a large breath, Sena nuzzled into the soft fabric against his paws as well as into the now single hand rubbing at his ear.

Should have grabbed the other one too…

But since he hadn't there really wasn't any point crying over lost tuna, sooo…

Though Sena fought against it, he could feel consciousness breach his mind, nudging him into awareness. Happily enough the hand didn't leave, so Sena smiled as he opened his eyes, curling his tail in an appreciative way, and giving it a flick to show off its shine, showing how smooth the fur had been groomed. If God liked him enough, maybe he'd keep rubbing…

Blurry at first, the form of God came into focus, showing spiky blond fur, paler ears of proper proportion, if not a little tall, a wide tooth-baring grin… God looked remarkably like that… human…

Oh fuck…

Even momentarily distracted by that strange word that popped into his head—what does 'fuck' mean and why does it describe this situation and my feelings so well?—Sena felt the same freezing sensation as he had when that dog was after him, eyes going wide and muscles frozen.

The human's grin got a bit wider, and he got up, his arm slipping from Sena's slack grip, and got something. A black strap of something was revealed—a collar, Sena's mind identified—and the human came back, slipping the cool material around his neck, fiddling with it for a moment, and then letting go, leaving it there.

It was a strange weight, something that Sena knew other cats, the ones who lived in houses, had around their necks as a sign that they owned a house. It was an oddly comfortable weight…comforting in a way that made him wonder.

So I own a house now?

Well he'd always wondered how those cats got about to having a house, but any time he'd asked, they'd always say it was a secret and change the subject if they didn't just walk off.

The human made noise, and strangely enough Sena understood it in his frozen stupor.

"'Che, here fucking kitty, you're mine now, got it?"

I'm his? How does that work out? Is it the collar? Is that why none of the other cats would say how they got their houses? Because they had to be taken in or chosen by human?

Sena's mouth opened, but no noise came out, so he closed it. For some reason his throat wasn't working like it should. The human didn't seem to find this odd.

"What's your name fucking chibi?"

What's a chibi—ooh. His mind supplied that it meant a small or short person or animal, also a substitution for other more derogatory terms. Something in Sena got annoyed at that, but just a little. He was more confused at his own mind, suddenly understanding humans, filling his head with meanings for words and suchlike. And since when did he start thinking with things like 'suchlike' was that a word? Yes, his mind confirmed, it was.

How irritating. How confusing.

Sena blinked, suddenly remembering that he was asked a question, and attempted to use his voice again. Maybe something odd really happened and the human would miraculously be able to understand him. But what came out of his mouth was wrong.

"S-Sena"

What the hell was that? That's not me!

The human's grin widened another degree.

This was not going to be fun.

The human turned to the blue thing, pulling out that metal thing from before again.

"Fucking genie, since you've screwed up, I'm sure you won't have a problem getting him some boxers and some pants for now, now won't you?"

The sound the "Fucking Genie" made didn't sound like he'd be fine with getting whoever boxers and pants. Why do I know what boxers and pants are?

There was a poof like there was before, just before the dog accused me of trying to scent mark his human, threatening to bite off my tail if I didn't let go even though I wasn't even holding on, and there was suddenly a pair of pale blue pants—jeans—and a short pair of red and white boxers, little drawings of cartoonish bats all over them, in the humans hands. He looked them over for a moment.

"Nice" was all he said.

He turned to me with that grin still in place.

Why do I know what cartoonish means? And why's he coming over here with those? I'm a cat, I don't need those…

The human pounced on me, and I wondered why I didn't run when my muscled lost that frozen-ness they had before. Struggling, I noticed that I was much larger than I ever was before. I also had something black over my arms, and it didn't bother me like having something on my fur usually does. I had fingers that weren't mine and looking down, I saw a torso that wasn't mine, but had my head attached anyway. Something soft slid up my legs, and a hand tucked my tail through something, and then there was something—probably the boxers—covering my hips, the base of my tail, and my bum.

I quickly tugged my tail out from the material, and felt the back of the boxers slide down a little so my tail could still stick out. It felt weird, but I was more freaked out about the fact that I apparently had enough leg—human leg—to be able to wear the boxers. My leg shot out, hitting into the humans chest with enough force to cause him to give a grunt, and I appreciated for a moment that my legs were long enough to shove him off me.

In the two seconds that it took him to recover and come over again, I shot off the couch, and darted to the door. The large human was still there, and as if by some instinct, he set himself up to catch me, arms going out and in front to grab hold of some part of me. But I wasn't about to let this strange human catch me so easily.

By his movements, he wasn't nearly as fast as the other human, and not even close to as fast as that dog. Darting around him, my mind supplied me with how to operate the thing called a door handle, what a wonder these thumbs are, and I sprinted from the place, quickly getting accustomed to the strange way that I only needed my hind legs to run, and quickly getting to the same speeds that I was used to in my other form, my RIGHT form. It seemed that I was getting all things quickly now, for most everything that I saw outside that used to have a single name now had another name. Like the building was also a school, Deimon High School, and the humans around were either students or other civilians, and it was just too much, so Sena sped up, jumping up onto the top of the wall and over, running down the thing called a sidewalk, that was next to the road. He could hear the dog chasing after him again, and isn't that just great…

It was just too much, and now his pads—the pads of his feet, human feet—were hurting from the pebbles on the sidewalk, in a way that he hadn't felt since he was a kitten and his pads were still pink and soft.

That was the problem with this body; it was pink and soft all over, and not even soft like my fur.

He felt his furless face, feeling the nose and mouth and the eyelids, and the little bits of fur called eyebrows, noting how he was missing his whiskers, how his nose was just different, and how his teeth, when he felt them, were just plain odd.

Down to his small neck, also furless, but covered by the material that was also covering his torso and arms—a cotton turtleneck, and a turtle is an animal, and no, I'm not actually wearing a turtles neck—and his arms were skinny, and his chest was odd and not even like those other humans in how small it was, and—oof!

So intent in his examination of his new body, Sena didn't notice until he was slamming into one of them that there were three humans—students—walking down the sidewalk towards him. In the half second he had of awareness of them, he noticed that the one he bumped into had short pale blond fur, the one to the right had darker blond fur spiking up in a way dissimilar from the human with the wonderful God hands and had weird things on his face—sunglasses—and the one on the left had brown fur, darker than Sena's own brown fur, in an oddly normal style, with the longest bit brushing his neck.

And then he was down, the air pushed from his lungs, stunned as the human beneath him surely was, and a lightly chemical musky smell invaded his nose—cologne—and he noticed that this human too had a larger chest than Sena did, and why did that matter so much? A groan and a gasp made the chest underneath hi move, and Sena pushed himself up a bit, arms on either side of his chest, and shook his head slightly. He glanced at the human's face, worried despite himself for the human stalling his escape, and noticed the scar on the side of his face, wondered where it came from, and then noticed the human looking at him too, and glancing up, and looking at his ears.

And then there were hands grabbing him from the material on his shoulders and shoving him off the scarred human. With a yelp, Sena landed painfully on his tail, and he quickly busied himself making sure there wasn't any permanent damage, smoothing out the rumpled fur.

Then he remembered.

He darted up, and attempted to run past them, but in his sudden panic, they grabbed him and pushed him back. They cracked their knuckles, and looked menacing in general as they looked him over, the shadows on their faces making them look nearly as formidable as that dog.

Almost.

"I'm sorry I ran into you but there's a dog after me and there's no time 'cause I'm only a little faster than him and I suggest that you run 'cause he's really a not nice dog!" he finished, panting and glancing over his shoulder, noticing the small dust cloud in the distance, slowly getting larger, and flicking his tail in his nervousness.

To the Huh-huh brothers, they were at an impasse. On the one hand, this shrimp had slammed into one of them, hard enough for Jumonji to lose his breath, and then tried to run off before even apologizing.

On the other hand, he was an interesting shrimp, wearing only a pair of boxers and a black turtleneck, with large, twitching, spotted ears perched on his head and a spotted sleek tail curling and flicking and whipping out behind him. He had cat ears and a tail. Can't get much more interesting than that .(*1)

To Togano, flashes from various manga were going through his mind, all showing why and how the character has the ears, from scientific reasons to because they haven't lost their virginity, to some fanfictions that he'd read. A part of him wondered why the kid had the animal parts, but a larger part of him was squealing in otaku joy at meeting someone who could have come straight out of a manga, and berating himself for not bringing a camera. And is that a collar?

Kuroki was wondering if this was some cosplay weirdo, and where he got the ears and tail, even a collar. For all of how dorky cosplayers were, the kid looked good, and the ears and tails were cool for being able to move and all of that. Glancing at his friends, he sighed. Toga was being a manga nerd, and Jumonji was blushing.

Jumonji was torn. He was angry at the kid—you would be too if you were in his position. He could feel a bruise forming already. But at the same time… holy hell was the kid cute. And that collar didn't help, just making him look like he wanted to be owned. When he'd looked up after being knocked down, ready to tell the weight on his chest to go fuck himself, and when he saw… well, his thoughts jumbled and he'd nearly blurted an edited message. He wondered what the kids reaction would have been had he blurted out "I'll fuck you myself" at him. Before he could stop it, that scene played out in his mind. Probably some blushing, some sputtering as he tried scrambling off of him, but Jumonji would have locked his arms around him, rolling them over until the slight boy was beneath him, and claiming his mouth. There would be a slight struggle, Jumonji was sure, with some weak attempts to get him off, but then he'd start kissing back, his pretty little ears flopped backwards, a different kind of flush rising in his cheeks as he opened up before his questing tongue, shyly licking at his lips and making a little noise at the back of his throat and—ahem.

Well, it was just a good thing that Kuroki and Togano pulled the kid off of him. (*2) You see how he was torn, between beating the shit out of him and fucking the hell out of him.

And what was that behind the kid anyway, some kind of dog?

To Sena, he wondered if his heart was going to thunder out of his chest before the three humans would let him go, or if they were going to wait until the demon dog was upon them before deciding to let go. Well neither option sounded good, so, repeating apologies over and over, he shoved them to either side of the path, sprinting off down the sidewalk.

Shortly after, Cerberus ran past, a deep growl in his chest.

He would bring the trespasser to Hiruma, yes, but he would not be happy about the feline staying, no.

Hiruma typed away at his laptop, setting up the brat to get into Deimon. It was lucky that he'd gotten the fucking chibi when he did, otherwise he'd have had to blackmail the principal into letting in a new student after the new semester started. It was also a good thing that the fucking genie included everything on the list.

If he hadn't… well.

On the list, among other things, Hiruma had included the genie to include a past for the kid, just to prevent problems later should any false information he put up be found false. It would be troublesome to have to explain where exactly he'd gotten Sena, when to the online world he didn't exist. Now he had a birth certificate, and fake parents who died in a car accident a while back, leaving him in Hiruma's care.

Oh how convenient it was. And now dear, dear Kobayakawa Sena was entering high school, having passed some nondescript middle school with grades in the higher level of average, hoping to get into Deimon. How tragic his past, how brave he is to get past it, what luck he has for Hiruma to take care of him, and oh how easy could it be for Hiruma to hack into the schools database and replace some dumbass kid who'd probably end up joining the ping-pong club with Sena.

Ch, as if that would ever work to his favour…

That done, Hiruma placed an order for his uniform; approximating his size and ordering a few larger sizes should the chibi grow. He also went online and placed a few knowledgeable bets on the online black market. He had plenty of money, and just as many blackmail materials, but he'd be buying food for two now, and he'd have to go out and buy some clothed for the shrimp. He could always make the chibi work for money to buy such things, but that would mean sharing. He'd work alright, just for him. Only him, should he decide otherwise at some later—much later—date.

He'd definitely have to make some kind of decision soon, to get the chibi to stop freaking out. Definitely had to calm him down somehow.

But then again, he was a cat who got turned into a human, and he only really started struggling when I was making him do a very un-cat-like thing like wear boxers… good thing I got them on though, or else he'd be running around town showing off all of my goods, rather than just his legs.

But, regardless of his circumstances, if he kicks me in the chest like that again, I'm setting Cerberus on him before and after practice for a month.

Speaking of…

The door was opened, and Cerberus came, dragging Hiruma's running back by his ankle. Sena was panting, allowing his arms to drag and only giving a half-hearted struggle to free his leg. Hiruma spied a small bit of blood trickling down his ankle, and wondered if Cerberuses apparent possessiveness towards him would lead the canine to deliberately damage his ankle, but discarded the thought; Cerberus wouldn't do that… well, he would, but not to anyone useful to Hiruma, unless specifically told to do so.

Cerberus dropped his foot once he was in the room entirely, and Hiruma threw him a treat, watching as he trotted from the room, crunching on it.

Ignoring the groan, Hiruma picked up the shrimp, one arm under his legs, and his other arm supporting his shoulders. He grinned as Sena's head lolled, his head resting on his shoulder, and it widened when the drowsy and still panting running back nuzzles there, sniffing.

Kurita stood to the side, rubbing his hands nervously, worrying needlessly over the shrimp and eyeing the small wound on his ankle like it would need amputating. 'Che…

He set the shrimp on the couch once again, pulling an old leash of Cerberus's, and wrapped one end around a strap on the wall, clipping the other end to Sena's collar, the metal making a 'click' that made the shrimps ears twitch. Wonder when those are going to disappear…. They'd better not pop into existence during a game…

He left bandaging the shrimp to Kurita, the damn worrying fatty, and took the jeans Gene had made along with the boxers and folded them, setting on the armrest next to the chibi's head. He'd get them on the chibi later, after they've discussed a few things…

Kurita talked as he cleaned and bandaged the wound, and Hiruma could see that it was calming the chibi down.

"Don't worry Sena-kun, there's nothing to be afraid of. You'll get used to this soon enough, and then we can play football together! Wouldn't that be great? We can go to the Christmas bowl!"

"W-what's the Christmas bowl?"

"It's a—" Kurita's watch beeped. "Oh no! I'm really sorry Sena-kun, but I'll explain it to you tomorrow. I'll see you at practice tomorrow Hiruma (*3)"

He finished wrapping up his ankle, and gave it a soft pat, waved to Hiruma, and squeezed out the door, closing it with a small click. Gene, silent since he made the boxers and pants, stuttered out an excuse to leave and did some fazing thing back into the old trophy.

There was silence as the cat boy and Hiruma stared at each other, one's eyes filled with worry and curiosity, and the other pair just looking at the other speculatively.

"S-so, um… what's that blue thing and why am I not me?"

Slightly surprised that the shrimp was the one to break the silence, Hiruma just raied an eyebrow.

"W-well, I mean, I am sill ME, but I'm not me, and I'm not a cat, and my mind is knowing things it shouldn't be knowing without me noticing, and I'm talking like a human, and understanding humans when they talk, and why should I care if the other male humans chests are bigger than mine, and I'm really just so confused, and it all started when I saw you and the big human and the blue thing, and I was just so confused because you smelled so good and that blue thing didn't have a smell at all and it was floating and I don't know what floats other than a cloud and it doesn't look like a cloud at all so you can see where my confusion comes into play, and then there was a growl and that scary dog came out and then there was that poof and you just wouldn't let me go, even when the dog started to threaten my tail and why didn't you let me go—" the shrimp stopped, panting from his long ramble.

Though he was saying most of it quickly, Hiruma caught every word.

Chuckling slightly, Hiruma debated on what point to bring up from the rant. He had many to choose from… maybe the fact that he thinks Hiruma smells so good, or maybe the whole not understanding he was turned human, or maybe even starting off on what the blue floating fatso is… well, why not.

"The floating ass that you saw was a genie, and I'm guessing from what you said earlier that I don't have to explain what a genie is. I made a wish that you'd be human so you could be my running back."

"But I didn't see a floating ass… I saw a floating blue thing…"

Hiruma rolled his eyes. He'd have to learn not to take things so seriously…

"The floating blue thing is the floating ass I was talking about. As for why your mind is knowing things you aren't aware of, that was part of my wish. I gave the fucker a list, and so far he included everything, including giving you a past."

"But I already have a—"

"A past that'll prove that you've been human all your life, fucking chibi, so deal with it. You're just going to have to get used to being human, 'cause you're not turning back. You're going to be staying with me from now on, and you'll be going to Deimon High School as a first year. Deal with it."

Sena's mouth worked, but no sound came out. His skin was ashen, and a small poof covered him momentarily and his ears and tail were gone. He gasped from the cloud, and then frantically felt for his ears and tail, a look of anguish crossing his face when he felt where his tail should be and found it wasn't there. There was a moment, and then the kid lunged at Hiruma, and he was sure that the kid would have tried to do more than he did before if the leash hadn't snapped taut and yanked him back.

"You took away my tail you—you—" and then Hiruma was informed through a lengthy few minutes exactly where he came from. This didn't bother him, and he was slightly amused that along with math and English and the name for things, the kid also apparently got the vocabulary of a sailor.

Once the kid ran out of breath, and was just sitting there on the floor panting angrily, Hiruma got up, set his laptop to the site, and straddled the pipsqueak, earning a startled sound. Pinning his wrists above his head, Hiruma waited out the resultant struggling, grinning at the sight of the struggling boy. When the thrashing subsided, Hiruma asked "are you done now?" before swooping down and kissing him. Sena froze. Hiruma let up, removing himself from their lip lock.

"Why'd you do that?"

'Che, what a stupid question.

"Because I want to."

There was another poof, and Sena's ears and tail reappeared, Sena making a squeaking noise as his tail was squished by his back, and struggled until Hiruma let him shift it to between his legs.

"There, and your ears and tail aren't gone permanently. They just won't be there for most of the time."

Sena got angry again.

"If you hadn't wished I was human in the first place, then they'd be there all the time, why'd you do this!"

Hiruma kissed him again, and once again removed himself when Sena calmed down.

"Ah, but if I hadn't wished you human then we wouldn't have met, and you wouldn't have a permanent home, and I wouldn't have my running back. The good outweigh the bad, so you'll just have to deal with it."

Sena's eyes were filling with angry tears, spilling over and down his cheeks and temple as he struggled

"Well what if I don't want to deal with it? That's all you've been saying! 'Deal with it, deal with it', well why don't you just—mph"

Tiered of his ranting and the dumbass crying, Hiruma decided that since it worked to shut him up before, kissing would work again. But he continued crying, sobs shaking his body and tears being squeezed out of his clenched eyes, even with the chaste press of Hiruma's lips against his. This would take a little bit more then…

Hiruma licked and nibbled at his lower lip, feeling the smooth skin and giving harder nibbles, soothing those over with long strokes of his tongue. Startled, Sena gasped, and Hiruma lapped the new space offered. Tilting his head slightly, Hiruma made his way into the shrimp's mouth, feeling the point of his canines and moving past to tickle the roof of his mouth. When Sena tried pushing his tongue out with his own, Hiruma coiled his around Sena's, encouraging it into his own mouth.

Sena was in shock. The human that larger human called Hiruma had his tongue in his mouth. When he did it the first time, Sena's mind told him it was called a kiss—a form of affection between family members and lovers and occasionally between friends. Family members are blood kin, friends are obvious, and lovers are mates. Then he was gone, and his ears and tail came back and Hiruma said something and Sena started getting angry again. Then he got kissed again. It was just so confusing, what he was saying earlier and with the stress of thinking that his tail would be gone forever—and he said that it WOULD be gone, for most of the time at least—and he wouldn't ever get to be a cat ever again. Sena felt a wetness on his cheeks and sliding into the hair at his temple in an uncomfortable way as he started to struggle. Tears. Great.

And then Hiruma was kissing him again, but Sena wouldn't calm down from that again. But then he started kicking and biting, and why was he doing something like that? A fluttering feeling was working its way up from the bottom of Sena's stomach, and he gasped. No translation for the feeling came up. AH!

His tongue was in his mouth! French kiss. Euw! Why would he do that! That's disgusting!

The unwelcome muscle moved around, rubbing the roof of his mouth and leaving an itchy, tingly sensation there that wasn't entirely unpleasant, but Sena tried pushing out the muscle with his own. It just slithered around his tongue, making that tingly feeling travel from his mouth to the fluttering place at the bottom of his stomach, making it warm and feel like it's under pressure and a whimper of— something—slipped from his throat. Hiruma gave an answering groan. The tongue gave little licks and the mouth sucked lightly, and Sena found his own tongue in the others mouth. More curious than disgusted now, Sena allowed his tongue to explore Hiruma's, feeling the inside of his cheeks, around his tongue, around his teeth—ow!

Pulling his tongue back from the wound dealing canine, Sena tried to turn his head. Hiruma's hands held him in place, on hand cradling his jaw and one clenching the fur—hair—at the back of his head. Hiruma suckled softly at his wounded tongue, and Sena flicked at Hiruma's tongue. From their lip lock, Sena could feel Hiruma's grin, and he was at once informed by his burning lungs of a distinct need for air.

He wrenched his head to the side, and this time Hiruma let him. Hiruma contented himself to kissing down Sena's neck, suckling on his racing pulse as the soon-to-be running back caught his breath.

Once he'd left a satisfactory mark, he sat back grinning.

"Done feeling sorry for yourself?"

Sena nodded with a flush staying high in his cheekbones.

"Gonna move on?"

Sena nodded again, eyes drooping. Hiruma's grin widened.

"Good. Now let's get going."

TBC

Holy hell that was one long scene… wasn't that good either

Oh well…

(*1)- He had cat ears and a tail. Can't get much more interesting than that.—yes, I know that plenty of you probably thought of something that could make him more interesting but this is my fic, and they're about to go into grade 9. I was a dumb fuck then, and I haven't met a niner since that ISN'T also a dumb fuck.

(*2)- Well, it was just a good thing that Kuroki and Togano pulled the kid off of him.—all I could think after writing that one line was whether or not to add "before they had to pull him off of the kid" :D

(*3) – What is the add on to Hiruma's name that Kurita uses? Is it –kun or –san or nothing at all?

~Doodled93~


	3. Chapter 3

**A re-post since deleted my story without warning…. Something about the summary not being G rated, so to everyone who remembers the story, this used to be called "Che, Fucking Kitty" and now it's called "Che, Freaking Kitty"…**

Two lemons this chapter...

Read and Enjoy and COMMENT AFTERWARDS!

Che' Fucking Kitty Chapter 3

Sena shifted on his seat, huddling closer to the warmth and relative comfort of the demonic—that was the best word his new mind could think of—blond human named Hiruma beside him.

The other humans on the train kept a fearfully respectful distance from the blond menace, though they didn't bother hiding their stares of the similarly dressed teen sitting so daringly close. It wasn't quite by choice—more like not at all by choice—but Sena's initial resistance to sitting so close to his tormentor was squashed by the demon's Look (yes with the capital letter) and the many staring humans… apparently it was a strange sight for a few reasons, which were supplied by what Sena was recognizing as his Human mind. Sena put them in order as he felt their most rational

One, Hiruma was apparently a demon to more than just him.

Two, Sena was sitting RIGHT NEXT to him, and was even dressed the same, though Sena now had on blue jeans to Hiruma's black ones. Hiruma had even made the passengers gawk when he'd placed his arm across Sena's shoulders, pulling him closer to sitting almost on his lap when they'd first sat down.

And finally Three; apparently it was unusual to see a boy walk around casually with cat ears and a tail. It wasn't Sena's fault that the other humans didn't have tails, or even that his tail was just that wonderful to begin with—or no, it was partially his fault (if you could call it that) since he'd spent some well spent time grooming his tail as he was growing up. It hardly ever needed to be seriously groomed, and Sena only ever did it for pleasure nowadays.

Currently he was grooming his tail with fingers he was quickly becoming used to, curled up around him on his lap, not for pleasure, but more from nervousness. Aside from grooming purposes, running his fingers through his own fur nearly felt as nice as Hiruma's fingers on his ears. A smallish human a few seats away was staring adamantly at his wonderful tail, a thoughtful look on its—her—face before declaring loudly something Sena wished she hadn't for some reason (must be that human part of him).

"Mommy, I want to be as pretty as that kitty some day!"

The mother quickly shushed her daughter, smiling as she explained that the pretty kitty wasn't a kitty and was a boy.

The sudden heat that crept into his face only increased as he felt and heard Hiruma chuckle beside him, the arm over his shoulder shifting for a moment to rub a hand between his ears for a wonderful moment before pulling him even closer. He only felt lucky that the day was almost over, the events since he'd taken a nap on that wall having taken up a good portion of the day—enough so that Sena could watch the sun set through the train's window.

Sena's ears, which had slowly pressed themselves down into his hair from embarrassment and from the uncomfortable situation twitched as they caught the low murmurs of the few people that hadn't escaped the train car yet.

"…What's with the tail...?"

"…So strange…"

"…But he's so cute…!"

"…no use he's with him…"

"…I'd bang that, if he weren't…"

"…smother with cheese and pickles…"

What…?

Though the last threw him off slightly, Sena was uncomfortably sure that the majority of the other occupants were whispering about him… He had a startling urge to at once hide behind Hiruma and to stand up and tell everyone to back off 'cause they were just jealous of his beautiful tail… then run off at first chance.

But seeing as how neither quite sounded like a great idea, if only for the fact that hiding behind Hiruma didn't sound like a comfortable place, even if he hadn't been sitting down, and running away from the car wouldn't work from the speeds the train was going, Sena resolved to just stay seated.

Looking out the window longingly, Sena wished he'd decided not to sleep on that wall. If he had just moved on from there instead of resting, he would've been happily padding across the warm roofs they were speeding past, maybe stopping by an alleyway next to a Chinese store or a sushi market for some leftovers. But no, he just had to have that nap, and now he was stuck in that uncomfortable position.

After Hiruma had… kissed him, he'd gotten him into the pair of jeans the genie Hiruma called Floating Ass made for him even as he changed himself into a dark pair of jeans and a turtleneck similar to the one Sena was even now wearing. Curious at first, Sena had moved forward and sniffed the shirt as Hiruma bent slightly to pick up a duffle bag. It didn't smell as much like him as the shirt Sena was wearing—he could tell that even with Hiruma's scent all around him, and he decided to himself that he liked the shirt that he was wearing more than the cleaner shirt Hiruma was wearing.

He didn't realize that he'd said it aloud until Hiruma turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"And why's that fucking shrimp?"

Embarrassed for some reason, he'd only shook his head frantically, his sleeve-covered hands moving up to cup over his mouth and nose, inhaling the pleasing and calming scent of Hiruma from the sweater. For some reason he found it an embarrassing idea to tell Hiruma that he liked the one he was wearing because it had more of Hiruma's scent on it than the other turtleneck did… something in his survival instincts paired up with the more human part of him to insist that survival later would depend on this at the moment.

Even now, Sena thought it was fairly ironic that the person who caused most of his anxiety also had a very calming and wonderful scent.

But then again, maybe all the calming properties of Hiruma were in his scent so he could get the full range of his stressing abilities.

It was something to think over…

Pleased with his explanation, Sena decided to close his eyes for a bit, leaning into the arm wrapped around his shoulders. When he'd first seen the train station and had gotten onto the car, he'd been fascinated, staring avidly around and thinking up questions quicker than his wished for mind could answer.

The compartments above the lines of seats were for luggage and such, the seats were made of red plastic and chrome, that strange thing the man was holding in his hand was a briefcase, probably filled with papers that he'd need for his job, a job was what adults did during the day to make money which they used to trade for items that they used in their day to day lives, no they wouldn't just fight over what they wanted, that woman is wearing a dress, no; only women wear dresses in public, humans wear clothes because they don't have fur, naked is not an option, just because…

The questions and answers had gone on and on for quite a while, though they'd slowed to a near stop as Sena got more and more sleepy.

Nuzzling up to Hiruma's side, Sena peeked up at his face to make sure that he wasn't debating bringing out that… what was it called? Oh right, gun again. But no, Hiruma had his head slightly tilted back, eyes closed, with a large grin on his face. His other arm—the one not occupied by holding onto Sena—was laid across the back of the seat next to him, not even flexing towards the duffle bag on the seat which Sena was sure was holding a gun or two or five.

He'd managed to pull a gun out of nowhere, so Sena figured he'd pulled it from the bag. Earlier, when he'd had on his uniform, it looked to be bulky enough to hide something of the sort, but the tight pants and tight shirt didn't look as if they'd hide anything of the sor—

BANG!

Sena had just been processing what another male passenger was saying—something about what he wanted to do to his ass, to Sena's confusion—through one cocked ear when a small (for him) gun appeared in Hiruma's hand, only to be shot just to the right of the man. Or his left…

Whatever.

It made an indent in the metal right next to the man's head, and he made a noise that Sena was sure wasn't an entirely male sound, and scurried to the farthest point of the train car.

Sena looked to the duffle bag, expecting it to have its zipper undone, or maybe even look a little more ruffled than it had before—

But no. it was exactly the same as it had looked before. The zipper wasn't undone; creases in the material were the same, and it looked to be the same size as it was before…

Almost as if nothing had been taken from it at all.

But that doesn't make any sense...

Puzzled, Sena looked up at Hiruma, his cheek pressed against his shoulder from the angle, watching as he twirled the gun around in his fingers laughing.

Kekeke

Hiruma could barely contain himself, what with his new running back cuddling up to him like this. Currently he was looking up at Hiruma with a fuckable expression of confusion on his face, brows slightly furrowed, one ear cocked and eyes half closed with what Hiruma could only assume was sleepiness. His slim body was arched up against his side, and Hiruma could see behind him that his tail was curling slightly from his cocked out ass. The jeans the floating dumbass had poof-ed into existence clung to the chibi's form, even as the back bunched slightly around the rip around the base of his tail (they'd had to do it to get his tail to fit, since he pants were too tight to just shove it down them) . Hiruma raised one eyebrow as answer, and cocked his gun, hearing the bullets click into place, laughing again when it caused the rest of the passengers to shift away from him even more. He ran his hand down the arch of the chibi's back, feeling him press more into his side and felt his cock twitch when his tail curled around his hand when he cupped his new running back's firm ass… oh yes, life was good. Even with assholes who don't know when to keep their mouth SHUT.

With what the last asshole said still fresh in his mind, Hiruma was more than tempted to practice his new calming method that he'd used on him earlier, if only to get the other people on the train to shut the fuck up.

Though, regardless of the doubtless effect it would have on the other passengers, Hiruma wanted to kiss the shrimp again in any case, feel that hot little tongue of his lap beck at his own, feel the strange coarseness of it (undoubtedly one of the more cat-like aspects that he'd probably keep) and taste the metallic flavour of his blood from that same muscle.

In fact, it was sounding like a better idea every second, and when you added the amusement factor from the rest of the train car, it just doubled it.

Looking down, and shifting slightly so that he'd be able to molest his running back some more, he was thwarted when he noticed that the shrimp was dozing, cuddled up to him and using his shoulder as a pillow. Usually he'd have just shoved the kid awake and been done with it, not bothering to even THINK the word "thwarted"… but something else occurred to him just then; If the shrimp napped right then, then that meant he would need less sleep later that night…

Excellent…

Hiruma nudged Sena awake when they got to the right stop, and though the passengers were happy to see the blond menace go, they couldn't help but soften towards the small cat-eared boy when he cutely yawned, rubbing sleep from his eye with his knuckle, and holding onto Hiruma's hand as they left.

Of course, some people didn't quite… soften at the sight, but after seeing how the last guy got shot at, they went home quietly, waiting till they got home to rant over the injustice of it all.

They walked down several streets; Hiruma's arm a warm weight around his shoulder even as he leaned into him. Watching their shadows shorten to walk beside them before lengthening to disappear ahead over and over again, Sena hoped that he'd have a chance to roam around this neighborhood soon to get his bearings. With how tired he was, eyes drooping and practically nodding off while walking; Sena wouldn't know how to get home.

Home…

That had a fairly nice ring to it…

They'd stopped walking, and Hiruma pulled keys from… somewhere (Honestly, where does he put all these things? It just didn't make any sense at all!), and unlocked the door in front of them. Sena only had time to look up and see an overhang from the house before he was yanked inside, the door slamming shut behind him.

Immediately, he was surrounded by the scent of Hiruma, mixed with gunpowder, a slight chemical smell that most building seemed to have, and other, more muted scents.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Sena felt a pleased rumble sound in his chest, and felt the more human part of him get embarrassed when Hiruma chuckled, simply following Hiruma when he moved deeper into the house.

Sena frowned when Hiruma kicked off his shoes, looking down at his on dirty feet, noting the now slightly ratty looking bandage. He didn't really mind walking around without those things on his feet now that the long walk to the house was helping to toughen up these new pads of his, but even more information from his human parts told him that it wouldn't be good to trek dirt through the house. Confused, Sena just rubbed his feet on the mat in front of the door, and moved to follow Hiruma as he made his way around the house. He needed to clean himself sooner rather than later, but it could wait. There wasn't much else for him to do, so he made his way with him, his mind supplying him the names and uses for what he saw around the house much like it did on the train.

Even from Sena's limited knowledge of houses (gained from looking in the windows of other cats houses to see if they'd come out to play), he knew that Hiruma's house was fairly high quality. The ceilings were high, and the walls were pained a light colour, making the angled lights that he turned on throughout the house reflect and make the already large house seem larger. The kitchen was all shiny tiles with marble flooring, sleek dark wood cabinets and a dark granite center countertop, the steel (or chrome?) sinks standing out in stark contrast.

Hiruma went to the fridge (and by the definition Sena's mind supplied, it was going to be his favourite place) and pulled out what Sena's mind supplied was a take-out box, and a brown paper wrapped object.

Then the smell reached Sena's nose.

Fish.

Fiiiiiish….

Hiruma turned around from what he was doing to see Sena picking the last bits of salmon from its bones, his tail mostly parallel with the floor with the end occasionally twitching.

Feeling his stare, Sena looked up from ruminating the lack of fish left, freezing when he realized that the fish wasn't necessarily for him per se…

But Hiruma just chuckled, a wide grin on his face as he told him something that Sena'd be hearing a lot more often, and soon associate with his doom.

"You'll repay me for that later…"

Sena flopped onto the bed, gazing around with tired eyes at his surroundings, listening to the little voice in the back of his head telling him everything about anything his eyes rested on.

Currently Sena was on the second floor of Hiruma's house, in Hiruma's room (told both by that little voice and by how his intoxicating scent was everywhere), curled up onto the deep red sheets on his bed, tail curling and uncurling at the pleasant heat that was blossoming underneath him. The room's size was like every other room in the house, large, with a high ceiling, with a large window of some kind facing outside. The window in this room was a balcony door, looking over an uncharacteristically large (for the area) back yard.

In the room itself, there wasn't much wall space, mainly due to the fact that there was a vast arsenal that would make any militia jealous displayed on various hooks and shelves. What could be seen of the walls was a pale grey, and all of the shelves and other cabinets and dressers and such were a rich dark wood, nearly black, complementing the dark sheets he was laying on. There was a desk next to the balcony door, with three screens set up on top, the two side screens turned inwards slightly.

His mind supplying him that they were computer screens; Sena felt a slight throb in his temples as yet more information flooded his head even after he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Sena frowned: there seemed to be a LOT of information on computers….

The soft shhhh sound from a door that his mind supplied must be an en suite bathroom stopped, and Sena stared from his position on the bed as Hiruma waltzed into the room, steam trailing after him from the bathroom. He gulped as heat washed over him when he realized that Hiruma had only a towel on.

Though the more human part of him was screaming at him to turn away (some silly reason about modesty or how it's not decent to see someone else naked or some other such nonsense), Sena ignored it. It seemed like a sill human prudishness that Hiruma apparently didn't have, judging by how having Sena stare at him seemed to make him smirk more, rather than make him embarrassed. Sena watched a bead of water travel downward, passing around a dusky nipple, and vaguely he wondered why human males had nipples at all… his mind couldn't come up with anything, but Sena found that he didn't mind much about the uselessness of them, seeing as how pretty they seemed to be—at least on Hiruma, that is.

During this thought process, Sena's hand unconsciously moved to his own nipples, stroking over them and pinching lightly through the t-shirt he'd changed into while Hiruma showered, purring at the feelings that it produced.

Hiruma smirked openly at the chibi, watching him pinch, flick and rub in an obvious way at his nipples, all the while watching him with bedroom eyes. His new running back was lounging across his dark sheets as if they were his own, half on his stomach and moving his legs restlessly.

His creamy skin was a stark contrast against his dark sheets, and when he shifted his legs, one to be bent towards Hiruma, and the other moving straight behind him, paired with how one of Hiruma's work-out t-shirts slipped off one shoulder to allow him to rub directly on one of his nipples, he looked like some pornographic poster-boy.

Add the spotted cat ears and curling tail, and you had some kind of otaku fantasy.

Add in the leather collar, the entirely Hiruma-oriented fashion statement, the array of machine guns displayed in the background, and the 'come-fuck-me-now' expression he wore while playing with his nipples and staring at Hiruma, and it made it Hiruma's very own porn show.

He chuckled lowly before heading back into his en-suite bathroom. He didn't think he'd be fucking the chibi that night, but he needed to grab another tube of lube from his cabinet for what he was planning on doing. If he recalled correctly, which he did most of the time, he only had a little left in his bedside table, and that wouldn't do if he planned on making the pipsqueak get off solely on having fingers shoved up his ass.

When Hiruma walked back into the room Sena was kneeling on the bed. With his hands clenched between his knees, and the way he was panting with his tongue hanging out slightly, it was like he was begging for someone to shove something down his throat… in fact, if the bed was just a little lower, he'd be at the perfect height too…

Well, maybe later then. For now he had plans…

The chibi's boxers were tight in the front, with a dark spot forming on one of the little devil bats patterned over them

Guess the shrimp got hard on devilbats.

…

(AN: Please note that in the case of many Homo sapiens of the male persuasion (haha, I'm pun-tastic!) have some difficulty thinking with both 'heads' at once, especially with more blood heading to one than the other. Please do not be offended if you are one of the persons in question, as I have no problem with those with the y chromosome in their system, and, in fact, enjoy them very much)

"Can we do that thing again? That— kissing?"

In the time it had taken Hiruma to go back to the washroom and back, Sena had figured out where he'd experienced similar sensations before. The tingly/fluttery warm feelings that rushed from petting his nipples down to pool warmly in the bottom of his belly was very close to the feeling that Hiruma had produced by rubbing and licking at his lips with his own, though the petting wasn't nearly as good.

"Please?"

Hiruma looked over his hopeful running back and wondered how he could get the most out of this situation, and his eyes landed on the overlarge t-shirt the chibi had changed into while he showered.

Instead of answering, he slid into his bed, tugging his towel off and throwing it into a corner. He stretched himself out, arms crossed behind his head to gaze at Sena with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Why are you wearing clothes?"

Sena frowned at the change in subject.

"Because you made me—"

"No, no, I mean why are you wearing clothes now? It's time for bed."

Sena blinked, confused.

"B-but, what about pajamas? I thought that…" Sena trailed off at Hiruma's expression, t-shirt clenched in his hands. Sena's mind had supplied that pajamas were night wear, and that it'd be embarrassing to go nude, but Hiruma was saying…

"You don't wear pajamas if you don't live with your parents… You don't live with parents, ergo you don't wear pajamas. The only time you wear them are when others are over, people who you don't live with. I am not your parent, which means—"

Sena was already pulling the shirt over his head hurriedly, back arched and nipples pebbled and red. He shuffled out of the small boxer shorts, groaning when his hard prick sprung free from its restraint and hurriedly sliding under the blankets Hiruma pulled back for him, cuddling close, even when Hiruma's fingers immediately moved to rub at his bum, kneading the flesh there and producing small moans from the pipsqueak.

Sena scooted up so that he could hesitantly rub lips with Hiruma, lapping at them when Hiruma didn't pull away or scold him. Sena decided that he liked Hiruma's taste about as much as he liked his smell, and when Hiruma opened his mouth to allow Sena his own clumsy explorations, he also decided to ask where that minty taste is from(*1). His mind had supplied numerous possibilities, and Sena wanted to try all of them out. Mint was delicious, and he had to get some of his own or else he'd be sniffing at Hiruma's breath every chance.

Sena paused momentarily, wondering why that would be a bad thing, before continuing.

Must be that human-ish part of him that he was starting to see as a bit of a prude.

Prude? No, no, his human mental voice said. Not Prudish, but this is how humans generally act. You can't be sniffing at Hiruma's breath during the day in public!

Whatever…

While Sena had paused, Hiruma had taken over, showing him what he liked and what felt good. Sena decided that he liked suckling on Hiruma's tongue almost as much as having Hiruma suck on his, and he liked how Hiruma would occasionally nip at his lower lip. It was wonderful, and he listened hard for any noises that Hiruma let slip. It didn't seem as if it would be fair is Hiruma did things that made him feel good without Sena somehow reciprocating.

In fact, Sena was so engrossed with listening to the noises that Hiruma was letting through that he entirely missed the slight pop the cap made when he opened the tube of lube, smearing his fingers with the last of the bottle. Hmm, Hiruma thought. There was more in this than I thought… may not need that other bottle…

Hiruma pushed one of his fingers against the ring of muscle at Sena's backside, rubbing at it and dipping the tip in teasingly until the opening was winking and the chibi was groaning against him, his tail wrapping around his arm loosely. When he finally pushed his index finger inside, feeling the muscle clench and contract around the digit, he'd moved his mouth down the side of his neck, nibbling and making sure he'd have more than just a few hickeys.

"Ahn, feels weird…mnh"

His tail had moved to be pointed almost directly upwards when he'd pushed past the first ring of muscle, and it made an exclamation mark when he pushed his middle finger inside as well, scissoring and stretching, searching for his little bundle of nerves. Sena panted in his ear at the feeling, his warm breath sending tingles straight to his groin.

"Ouchie! That's not nice, Hi-ruuuumaaa…" He almost laughed aloud at that.

For one, who the hell said ouchie? And for another, he couldn't remember any instance in which anyone had described his actions as nice, and anyone who met him learned quickly enough not to bother about complaining about the niceness of his actions.

Sena had started grinding his hips down against Hiruma's in an attempt to get rid of at least one of the building pressures in his lower parts, and found that the thing between his leg—his penis—was good for more than just peeing. Curious about this, he reached between them and stroked the—what was it?—ah yes, his erection, and gasped at the feeling, moving his hips down so he could grind more efficiently with Hiruma. The fingers that were inside of him were joined by yet another one and the pressure inside of him built up even more. The fingers burned his insides slightly, and there was a pinching, stinging pain just below his tail, but the fingers brushed against something that made that all go away.

"Ooooohhhhnh"

Whatever it was, Hiruma apparently decided to rub furiously at it, and Sena couldn't find any reason to complain. On the contrary, Hiruma seemed to find him moaning and nuzzling into his ear a good thing. Of course, he could also like how he was fisting their erections together, matching his tempo with Hiruma's fingers.

Hiruma couldn't believe that the shrimp had the balls to grab his dick like he did, let alone fist both erections together, but he wasn't complaining. It just made things easier…

Sena was moaning like a wanton whore, mewling and panting hot breath into his ear as he grew closer and closer to completion. Hiruma didn't know if the chibi realized that he was nibbling at his piercings or that he gave occasional licks along the rim, that his suckling at his ear lobe went straight to his dick—ooh, what a great idea for later…—but it was driving him insane with want.

Sena knew that he was close—but to what, he didn't know. The tightly coiled…something was reaching its limit, and Sena felt like it would be good. Oh so good, if the inside melting feelings radiating from everywhere that Hiruma touched—especially their erections—was any indicator. He could feel a pulse underneath his moving fingers, and there wasn't nearly enough air, no matter how hard he tried to take it in. Lightheadedness was setting in, and blood was pounding in his ears, drowning out the string of nonsensical noises that seemed to be spilling from his mouth without his permission.

He could feel whatever it was climbing higher and higher, and along with it his breath getting shorter and shorter.

Hiruma was so close himself; he wanted to see the little kitty's expression when he came though. He flipped their positions, pressing the chibi's back to the sheets, and rammed four fingers to the knuckle, curling his fingers to find his prostate and—

"AAAAAHH!"

Lights blasted in front of Sena's eyes as pleasure shot through his system, making his toes curl, and his hand to grip sporadically at their erections, his other hand digging nails down Hiruma's shoulder.

Hiruma found his own release, watching the wide eyed, glassy stare that overtook Sena's face, some of his come splattering his cheeks. He chuckled at the mess their combined cum made, smeared over his chest and part of his neck deliciously as he lay lax.

Well damn, the fucking kitty was knocked out…

Hiruma lay down next to him with a slight sigh, figuring they could do more….interesting things later, and since he'd have o clean his sheets later any way, he'd clean them up in the morning instead.

Sena curled up next to him with a boneless grace that he'd only ever seen in cats, and Hiruma let his eyes drift close, smug with all that had happened that day.

Blackmail material, the opportunity to shoot at some people, a new running back, and a hand job from said running back…

Fuck, he was good.

Sena woke up a little while later, his internal alarm clock (at least that's what his mind said it was) informing him that it was a good time to stop his nap. Hiruma wasn't awake yet, and Sena lay back beside him to wait, resting his head on his muscular shoulder.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Sena sat up once again to look over the larger male, confused.

Ooh…. His mind supplied that it was normal for humans to sleep rather than have naps, and that meant that it would probably be a few hours until he woke up again.

Even as Sena balked at the thought of having to wait for hours to play with Hiruma again, his mind continued to tell him that some humans were late risers, and that meant that they could even continue to sleep until noon and beyond if let be.

Sena looked over what was exposed of Hiruma from the blankets, and wondered if he would be forced to wait so long to play.

Well, either way he'd have to wait more than just a few hours until he woke up, so he might as well do something useful.

Or at least not boring.

Sena slipped from underneath the covers, trying not to let in too much air under the blankets. It wasn't really cold out, but as much as Sena wanted Hiruma to be awake already, if Humans really did need all that uninterrupted sleep, he didn't want to be the one who woke Hiruma up.

He slipped out the door, keeping the door open a crack. If Hiruma DID end up waking up, Sena figured this was enough of a hint as to where he was.

As soon as he was out the door, Sena relaxed. And then tensed.

When he was focusing on not waking up Hiruma, he hadn't noticed the sticky mess that had covered most of his front.

Dragging his finger through the mess, he sniffed it, and lapped it off of his finger.

It… was actually pretty good. It was kind of… musky, he guessed that would be the word for it.

Musky, slightly salty, slightly sweet-ish, and… well then. That thing that was coiling up when Hiruma had his fingers up his bum was apparently this stuff getting ready to shoot out of him.

He'd focus on finding out what the purpose of this stuff was later, but first he had to get cleaned.

He couldn't quite reach his own neck with his tongue like he would have usually been able to, but he'd already resigned himself to the fact that he had a fairly non-cat oriented body now, s he used his fingers to wipe up the mess, licking it off afterwards.

When he started licking at what parts of his chest he could reach, he felt the world suddenly tip upwards a bit, and a feeling like his stomach was being raised made him jerk.

His mind said that that was the feeling of being off-balance, and that as a cat, he probably hadn't felt it since he was a kitten.

Sena could vaguely recall that sort of a feeling, and decided that it just wasn't a nice feeling, so he sat down to continue cleaning himself, so that if the world tipped again he would have less of a fall. His mind apparently tried to correct him, but with the task of cleaning himself so firmly set in his mind, he didn't hear it at all. He could just get just below his nipples with his tongue, and he was happy to see that he could still lick his stomach clean of the clear-white fluid, and had even managed to get below his belly-button, though he had to strain his tongue to do that.

The carpet was comfortable against his skin, if a little odd feeling, as he pushed himself up to continue to his exploring, and he vaguely wondered if one of the reasons that Mixie, a plump tabby in one of the southern regions, was crazy over sleeping on paper was because carpet was such a very odd texture, and would no doubt catch the tips of claws if you weren't careful.

As Sena moved to check out the various rooms, he didn't notice the various cameras set up in the corners, dimmed lights blinking as they recorded, and moving to follow his movements.

It was the Saturday before school officially started, the previous day the opening ceremony—not that Sena would know what happened since he'd been locked in Hiruma's house for the day.

"Fucking Chibi, I'll be busy the entire time, so I won't be able to keep you out of trouble—" something that Sena immediately denied, not that he was listened to "—so your goal today is to read anything you find interesting here. I'll be checking what you've read afterwards, don't put down a book you've picked up till you're done reading it, and if everything isn't put back into place, there'll be some severe… punishments… kekekekeke…."

And he'd done as he asked (didn't bother asking how Hiruma'd know about if he'd read every book he'd picked up or not), with limited begging and some half-hearted grumbles, reading close to all the books on Football that he had, some books on ammunition, and various textbooks.

Oh, and three books that were colourfully displayed on his shelf next to his bed… they'd looked well used, and he was interested in knowing more about Hiruma's likes and… well, while Hiruma DID have a couple of books filled with various plays…. This was a decidedly different kind of play.

And while it made Sena bothered to read it and look at the pictures in the three thick volumes, with the threat of punishments in his mind he read them. He was only thankful that when Hiruma got home (what a nice sounding word), he only laughed for a while when he reached them in his book survey.

Though later that night was a little different… hmm—no! Bad thoughts! Not appropriate for now!

Sena finished reading as many books as he could before taking a nap on a windowsill, basking in the afternoon's rays as he allowed a smile to creep over his face at what had happened last night—or would it be this morning? Probably…

That morning Sena had woken up to something poking him in the rear, one strong arm keeping him tight against a hard body. Sena had smiled at waking up to a cuddling session, something that only happened on the few occasions that he'd fallen asleep with an old tabby named Mammy, and then wrapped his arms around Hiruma, nuzzling into his chest. It was starting to get light outside when Sena noticed a peculiar scent. It was one that he'd smelled the previous night, and perhaps it was because it had obviously been there before he'd woken up that he didn't notice it immediately, his nose having gotten used to it. It was entirely Hiruma oriented, with some undertone that made Sena want to purr till his chest burst from the force of it.

Sena squirmed downwards, since that's where the scent seemed to be coming from, and once his head was under the covers, he followed a thin trailing of dark hair down, nuzzling his nose into the muscle.

It just wasn't fair… It seemed as if he would have to deal with having a body that was half the size of most of the humans his age. He didn't have anything on the other humans… most cats were the same size or so, and yes, he'd lived the whole of his life being one of the smallest in his litter, but he'd always been the fastest, and he'd been the first to start seriously hunting of his brothers and sisters. He remembered his mum being so proud when he brought in that rat the first time, and being proud that though he was a little smaller than usual he'd been able to do something even his largest brother hadn't.

But in the human world, it seemed as if the only ones who were his size were females, or significantly younger males, with a few other exceptions, and Sena was not happy with it.

The trail of hair led down to a curlier patch of hair at the base of Hiruma's penis, the size of which, Sena saw with some resentment, was significantly larger than his own. Why that should matter was beypnd him, but the matter was sidetracked when Sena realized that the lovely smell was coming from the swollen organ, and that nuzzling it made it swell even more.

He was worried for a moment that he was hurting Hiruma, and that he was majorly harming him in some way that would mean that he wouldn't ever want to play or kiss him ever again, but his mind reassured him that he was doing nothing of the sort, and Hiruma would probably like it in fact.

The limited light that was let in through the sheets and from the opening of the small cavern he was making under the sheets showed a wet spot at the blunt tip, and Sena explored it like he did with most things; he sniffed, and then licked it when he didn't smell anything that could have been harmful.

Hiruma let out a small groan and his penis twitched slightly, startling Sena, but more of the fluid escaped. It tasted pretty good, like the stuff that was on his chest the other night but more musky than sweet.

Sena licked up and down the hard yet soft skin covering Hiruma's dick, deciding as the word popped into his mind that it was an odd word (dick), and he debated which word he lied the best when referring to… well, dicks, penises, erections…

Hiruma's hand came down to twine in Sena's hair, though he didn't sound as if he was waking up, and he enjoyed the fingers carding and tugging slightly on his hair. He didn't seem as if he was trying to pull him up and away from his penis, erection, dick, so he enjoyed it.

Sena gave a kiss to the tip, giggling at the thought, and pressed his tongue into the slit where the liquid was coming out, moaning slightly when it caused Hiruma's hand to tighten pleasantly in his hair.

He slid his mouth down over the head and down the shaft, bobbing his head and continuing downward, taking the increasingly consistent tugs and pulls from Hiruma's hand as cues as to what to do, until the head bumped the back of his throat, making him back up at the unexpected feeling.

A string of saliva was left attaching his lips and the head of Hiruma's penis, and Sena absently licked it away, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth as he wondered what to do. Pondering this, he let his hand stroke over the flesh, moving the other down to rub and knead at his balls, tugging slightly at them to give his hands something to do.

He always thought better if his hands weren't left idle.

Sena decide that he'd just try taking his penis (he decided he liked that word best) into his mouth as far as he could, and ran his tongue along the raised vein at the bottom of the organ, purring when Hiruma's fingers rubbed the back of one of his ears.

Hiruma apparently like that a lot, judging by the noise.

He worked his way down as far as he could, and felt the tips of Hiruma's…. pubes as his mind called them, brush his nose, and he liked the smell of them, pushing forward even more to nuzzle them and opening and relaxing his throat to allow deeper purrs to escape at the wonderful smell that was there.

The blanket was suddenly ripped off of him, and Sena raised his eyes to look at Hiruma's wide and slightly glazed eyes, bobbing his head absently.

Would he make him stop? He seemed to like it, but what if he wouldn't play with him anymore since he did this without his permission? Hiruma seemed the sort to not be okay with something simply because he hadn't given the ok for it…

Sena swallowed at the thought of not getting to kiss Hiruma again because he didn't have the patience to wait…

Hiruma woke to a wonderful feeling of someone's mouth on him, the tip of his dick touching the back of the person's throat as they nuzzled into his crotch, inhaling deeply.

Hiruma's one hand was sunk into the person's soft hair, and he used his other hand to rip the blanket hiding the person from his view, though he had a feeling he knew who it was.

Wide amber-brown eyes looked up at him as the fucking chibi's head bobbed, and he could read the apprehension in them, but then holy fuck the chibi swallowed and ungh!

Hiruma didn't wonder how he managed to deep-throat him on what he was sure was his first try at giving head, instead he let his orgasm roll over him, letting the kids rough tongue and the vibrations of him purring—purring of all things… holy fuck he better be able to do that later—bring him to completion, and he decided that since the chibi obviously expected some sort of punishment, it would be the perfect opportunity to blackmail him into doing something like this as much as he wanted later.

As he looked down after he came, he saw the fucking kitty swallow his cum, absently licking up some that had dribbled down his chin as he crawled up to his side to look worriedly at him.

He debated even commenting on it, and decided not to, only giving him a look as he cuddled up to his side that said he's owe him one later. Really, he wouldn't mind getting a wake-up call like this every day, but if he could get more out of this situation…

It was about time he start a list of ways to blackmail the chibi… after being a cat for however long he's lived (note to self: find out his age), he didn't have any embarrassing material to use as blackmail. For the moment, he didn't think that he could have even been able to use his usual embarrassment tactics, seeing as how the chibi had just swallowed his cum down like water, and only looked embarrassed that he'd been caught doing something that Hiruma might have berated him about.

Ah, if only all of his slaves were so worried for what he'd consider 'okay'…

But then, that would ruin all the fun.

Hiruma told him in the morning that for his stunt, he'd promise to practice whenever Hiruma dictated. Sena was just so happy that his punishment was something that he'd be happy to do, he missed the manipulative gleam in Hiruma's eye.

When they got to the field, Kurita was already there, claiming that having a new member before school even stared was just too exciting for him to sleep, so he got there extremely early to practice. It was before the first day of school, and there was still more than two hours until the first bell rang. Sena privately thought that it was a waste of time, having the school start so late in the day, but then, he wasn't used to going the entire day without a nap, and was sure that he wasn't going to be used to it…

Sena was looking around at the field, not really having a chance to earlier. It was fairly dusty, and his mind supplied that there should be grass instead of the dusty terrain, but he figured it would work just as well.

Hiruma shoved a timer into his hands, and barked at Kurita that they'd be testing out his speed after all that practicing. Somehow two pylons had been set up at the 40 yard point, and Hiruma shot what looked to be a bazooka into the air to start him off.

When Kurita reached the marker, Sena clicked the timer off and saw that it said 6.5 seconds.

He didn't think it was that bad, but Hiruma's foot being forcefully placed on Kurita's back proved that it was bad, very bad.

When Hiruma ran, he got a better time, apparently his best; 5.2 seconds.

It didn't seem as if either of them was particularly speedy, but Sena decided not to mention it, just on the off chance—or not so off chance, his mind put in—that either of them took it badly.

Hiruma wanted to see what his speed was at the moment, and though Sena thought that this was not really needed, he decided to humour him.

That slightly irritating human part of him was gawking at his presumption to 'humour' Hiruma, and was screaming at its metaphorical lungs that he'd live to regret it, but Sena semi-ignored it. He had an inkling that he'd regret it later, but that later would be much, much later, he was sure.

So he got into position, not bothering to get into a better crouch to run, and ran the 40 yards, finishing with a decent time, he thought, though Hiruma apparently thought not.

"4.6 seconds? Don't fuck with me Chibi!" Hiruma seethed, eyes glowing with a demonic light. Sena didn't think this was fair at all… he managed to get a lot smaller time than either of them did, and by no small margin, though it may seem so in seconds. Why did he have to be so much faster than them, and not even just during a game?

Hiruma muttered to himself for a moment before he stilled, a cloud conveniently covering the sun for that moment so that when he turned around, he had an ominous shadow around him, a strange gleam in his eye promising that the retaliation his human conscience was warning him of was likely to come sooner than he expected.

Hiruma strolled up to him and patted him on the back as he led him back to the beginning of the 40 yard dash marker.

"Maybe you just need the proper… motivation to run like I know you can…"

Sena felt something slide into the back of his jersey, and had a whiff of something that warned him of something… terrible…

Well, actually it smelled pretty good, making Sena think of roast beef and tuna, but a lead weight still rested in his stomach from the smell.

Something about it was trying to click in Sena's mind, and it was just dawning on him—

—oh no—

"CERBERUS!"

The evil dog—the one who Sena had just been thinking of trying to make peace with—came running from behind the school building, and this time Sena's muscles didn't lock.

Nope, survival instinct came plowing through his nervous system, making him run away as fast as possible.

Running past Kurita and haring Hiruma "Kekeke" in what he could only assume was victory, Sena changed his rout, aiming for the little shed that posed as their locker room, diving inside and closing the door.

Frantically trying to get out of the death jersey, Sena banged into a cabinet, and a helmet fell on top of his head just as he managed to get the red sweater of doom off.

A disorienting sudden vision of green distracted him for a moment, even as the door banged open to let in the small dog with big teeth, and Sena leapt over the small hurdling form as it dove for him and the biscuit on the floor in front of him.

Darting back out the door, Sena heard a crunch as Cerberus ate the doggie treat and a growl.

That growl crushed any hope that he might be done with him, and Sena urged his burning legs on, running past Hiruma, past Kurita (again), and making him jump up over the wall, listening for how close the evil dog was to catching him.

Landing on all fours on the sidewalk, Sena quickly took off, just getting past the gate as Cerberus barged through it, snarling.

Omigodomigodomigod He's still following meee!

More barks sounded behind him, and a peek backwards told Sena that more dogs had joined the fray. Listening to what they were saying made his gut churn and his pace quicken even more.

'So 'citing! Issa CAT but not!'

'Wanna play w'it an' make it yowl!'

'Cat. Cat. Cat. Cat.'

'I Am Going To Eat You.'

Sena gulped at the last, recognizing it as Cerberus's 'voice' by how he managed to make almost everything he says sound like it was meant to have a capital letter, something even his currently frazzled human part of his brain told him wasn't exactly normal.

But then again, what, in the past two days, was normal?

…

Exactly.

Sena was slowly tiring, calf and thigh muscles burning slightly telling him that in a while—not anytime soon mind you, but in a while—he'd have to stop or risk doing some major damage. He'd already been running for a while at full tilt, dodging around people and over obstacles, managing to lose a good portion of the crowd of dogs following him, panting out what they wanted to do with him—the sadistic canines wondered what his tail tasted like when it had popped into existence two blocks ago (and oh did his ears hurt from being squished), their conversation continuing even after his tail poofed back to nonexistence.

His following, which had thankfully quieted down with the long run, was lead by the ever intense Cerberus, telling Sena about various ways to eat him, starting in different areas of his body for different responses, sending chills down Sena's back.

There was an impressive looking gate ahead of him, wrought iron bars swirled across the closed doors, and Sena quickly jumped up to catch the edge of the wall just before it, his fingers catching the edge as he propelled himself over the top. As he landed he momentarily cheered when he realized that he'd managed to do that jump that he'd seen the gymnasts on TV do, hands between his legs and legs to his sides in a split as he vaulted over the stone wall—but that internal cheer ended when he heard the whining groan of the metal gates.

Looking around, Sena saw that he was in a large field—or rather more like he was on a grassy bit right next to what he could only assume was a better quality football field, a large gothic church-like building beside it.

Sena didn't know what church's normally looked like but he decided that it was certainly a pretty building, regardless of whether or not he believed in some weird creation story or not…

Why would it matter who or what made living things? The fact of the matter was that it was a great thing, and all living things should be grateful, yes, but why would someone think that they had to worship that thing… Sena doubted that whatever it is that brought life to be, some religion or evolution or anything really, did it to be worshipped. (*2)

There was a crowd of people by some runners lines by the field, and—

The steadily growing sounds from the metal gates suddenly stopped as they banged open, a victorious bark sounding from Cerberus only to be echoed by several other dogs.

My legs were moving before I even thought of running, and I was darting towards the crowd of people.

Shoot, what if he decides to injure them as well? Ack!

There was a patch of mud in front of him, and he slipped, sliding on his side as his leg was scraped with mud.

Sena scrabbled at the ground he was sliding on, watching through a green haze as he slid closer and closer to the crowd on the orange cement (which he now realized was a track around the field), before finally managing to get his feet under him just before he reached the cement.

It caused a bit of a commotion as the people crowded made startled noises, and just as Sena was getting ready to sprint he heard someone yell "Go!"

Taking off, he found himself running next to another male, one much larger than himself, and he almost managed to keep pace before he continued on past him and then past a large, older looking male, hearing a click and a beep before he got past.

Why are all the guys around here so much bigger than me? It's not fair…

Even with the sounds of barking and excited growls from behind him, Sena surged forward, heartbeat sounding in his ears as he headed for the far wall, pulling the same stunt as before—this time though, without a gate right next to it.

Shin Seijuro, linebacker/fullback for the Oujou White Knights, crouched in runner's position, focusing on the finish line even as there was a crash from the front gates of the school.

He was focused and calm in a way that he could only connect with when he was competing, and this test of his 40 yard dash (*3) only differed with his competing in American Football in that this was only checking if he'd gotten faster. Shin was certain that his time was still in the consistency of 4.2 seconds, but he knew he could get faster.

From the corner of his eye Shin saw a small male of a slim build slide on the freshly watered grass towards him, a red designed football helmet with a green eye shield on his head. He observed that he was moving his legs in a fairly energy wasting attempt to get his feet under him, and he noted that the male should wear shoes—like cleats—with a grip to them.

A classmate shouted "Go!" and he was off, ignoring the slim male, focus on the finish line.

But he couldn't ignore the slim male for long as his figure in the corner of his eye didn't disappear as more distance was put between them. Instead, it stayed right next to him, and after a moment, the figure sprinted –believe it or not—ahead of Shin, continuing on past the Oujou coach and leapfrogging over the wall and disappearing.

Dogs—who were apparently chasing him for some reason—rushed forward, laying their paws on the wall as they loudly complained that their fun was over.

The dogs soon left after that to wherever they came from, one particularly vicious looking dog pissing on the wall where the small runner last was as a last doggy-cuss, or maybe as a marker for The One That Got Away, and stalked away. The field was steeped in silence, creating a potent brew of tension. (*4)

The coach was thinking over this new development. The kid had on a helmet with a green visor, the helmet itself in Deimon's Devil Bats colours, and he'd just out-run the fastest High-schooler on his team—hell the fastest high-schooler in Japan! This needed more thought…

Of the team…

Sakuraba was shocked, camera lack in his grip. His rival—his inspiration, goal, friend, and teammate—had just been beaten in the 40 yard dash! What was he if there was someone better than Shin?

Takami was surprised, though the look of lost confusion on his receivers face was not the source. It seemed as if Shin now had a speed rival… he needed to overview on how to fix this…

Otawara laughed. He didn't really understand what the silence was for, and he hadn't been paying attention so he missed what happened, so he laughed.

And there were other reactions from the other team-mates, but it was mostly general shock.

Sakuraba checked his pictures for the last images, clicking through them until he got to the last few shots, stopping at an image of the short runner nearly his (the runners) entire not so considerable body length ahead of Shin, passing the white marker the coach had set up. It may not have been that large a distance—the guy would hardly come up to Sakuraba's collar!—but with runners—particularly in football—it was far enough.

Far enough that even with Shin's considerable reach, he'd probably not be able to tackle him.

A tap on his shoulder jerked him from his thoughts—it was Coach, Shin by his side.

"Did you get a picture of him?"

In answer Sakuraba zoomed the picture in on the runner and gave the camera to Coach.

Glancing at Sakuraba's anxious expression, then to the picture, he simply gave the camera back to him, closing his fingers around it tightly when Shin reached to take the camera.

"Get a larger picture printed out, and save the data on it…"

As Kurita looked worriedly at the dusty trail leading out of the field in Sena and Cerberuses wake, Hiruma cackled wildly, shoving the timer in Kurita's face.

Kurita, despite his worry for his new little friend and teammate, felt excitement bubble up as the likelihood of them reaching the Christmas Bowl raised higher and higher.

Hiruma wrote down on the fucking chibi's stats sheet;

Time:

4.6 seconds (without trying)

_ (normal run) (*5)

4.0 seconds (chased by Cerberus) (with death threat)

TBC

Okay, lemon in there… such an odd name for that eh? Whatever. How was it? Comments, suggestions, and criticizes would be appreciated, since my experience in writing that stuff begins and ends in this chapter. With suggestions and the like I'll try adding in more :P

(*1) – mint— Cats really like mint. Seriously, I'm not just making this up

(*2) – The religion bit—I'm agnostic (look it up in the dictionary). Deal with it, and if you take some offense to what was written, then please don't go reviewing it at me or PM(S)ing me to complain about my lack of "Insert-religion-here"-ism. I put it in 'cause it's what I think that a cat would think about how it came to be. And those of you who think that maybe cats would think of some weird animal god or cat god or whatever, good for you, realize that they're animals, and move on. (P.S Sorry if this seems like a rant but I'm seriously tired of people telling me about religion and why theirs is Right and Blah blah BlahblahBlah. Good you have beliefs, so do I, and I won't argue with you about yours if you leave mine alone too, and trying to 'convince'/convert me will make me a Satanist or whatever evil religion your religion has)

(*3)— 40yard dash – I dunno if it's 40 yard or m or whatever, so if it's something else, please tell meee :D

(*4)–The field was steeped in silence, creating a potent brew of tension—Holy hell! *smacks forehead* ignore this lameness! O_O;;

(*5) - the space has another note next to it in my head :D : "To be filled in later once the fucking chibi gets his head out of his ass before I shove my fist up it" Hehe :3 TIRED!

~Doodled93~


	4. Chapter 4

**A re-post since deleted my story without warning…. Something about the summary not being G rated, so to everyone who remembers the story, this used to be called "Che, Fucking Kitty" and now it's called "Che, Freaking Kitty"…**

Che' Fucking Kitty Chapter 4 I'd like a nap in the future

Sena checked the top of his head and the back of his pants one last time, and nervously knocked on the door three times.

He didn't quite understand what he had to be nervous about—well, not ENTIRELY…

He did want to make a good impression, if only because that would make Hiruma happy, and he wasn't entirely sure that he'd be able to act… well… human enough.

Was his nervousness even human? He figured it must be because, any other time he'd met more than one or two cats at a time he only ever worried about how well groomed he was, not really how he acted, but…

Why was he here again?

The door opened, and the teacher looked him over.

"Are you Kobayakawa Sena?"

For a moment all he could think was 'Koh-bah-yah-kah-wah? what a funny word…' before he remembered with a small 'oh'…

"Yes"

The teacher looked annoyed slightly, no doubt because of his lateness.

After the issue with Cerberus and the other dogs chasing him, it'd taken him another twenty minutes to get back to the school. Regularly it would have taken less than ten minutes, but even going by the roof tops, he had to sprint in the opposite direction whenever a dog saw him, sooo…

Hiruma had told him to shower and get changed, shoving a blue uniform in his arms, and had shoved him in the direction of the schools change room, informing him to grab shampoo from the club's cupboard first. Sena hadn't questioned, because by the Grin on his face, Hiruma must've been happy, and Sena didn't want to be the one to make him bring out his guns.

There had been no one there since, at the time, school had just started and no one had PE first period (a name that he was slightly confused by). He'd had a shower with Hiruma the night before, and he still pitied humans from having to deal with having to immerse themselves in water to get clean.

He hadn't quite clued into the fact until he'd informed him that they'd be taking a shower, despite the fact that Hiruma had taken one the first night.

Sena thought it was odd that Hiruma had decided to watch him when he was first attempting to clean his body. That was before he had been ordered to have a shower with Hiruma, and it was at that point that he'd realized that he had nowhere near the usual flexibility in this human form, not to mention the fact that his skin was way tighter than it was when he was a cat.

For one thing, he wasn't able to twist his body enough to even get at his back, and because of the tightness of his skin (comparatively speaking) he couldn't get by his neck. The lack of flexibility also meant that he couldn't get some parts of his legs, and oddly enough his elbow.

It was odd, too, the feeling of his tongue. His tongue was still rough like normal, but he guessed the odd feeling was the tongue-on-fur versus tongue-on-skin feeling.

Hiruma didn't seem to mind the feeling though.

Hiruma had come into the room as he was working his way down his stomach, having taken his clothing off much earlier and had already worked on as much of his arms and legs as he could. Sana hadn't looked up from his work—he had more body to clean now, and it would therefore take more time—seeing as how he knew it couldn't have been anyone else but Hiruma. He'd shifted so that he was leaning back on his hands, and he heard Hiruma move his chair to almost directly in front of him, and he'd set to work on his private parts.

Oh how his tongue had felt weird on THAT.

Very shortly after Hiruma had picked him up around the waist, and had carried him into his en suite bathroom, setting him down before he undressed himself (a sight that strangely pleased a purr out of him—that had made Hiruma laugh), and had worked on cleaning Sena.

Thoroughly.

It was astounding what humans could do, making artificial rain, and that gel stuffs that Hiruma smeared everywhere…

All in all, though he didn't like water much (he liked it more than most of the other cats he'd met though—why give up good hunting time just because of a little wetness? He'd have to give himself a bath afterwards regardless…), it was a… enjoyable experience to take a shower with Hiruma.

He'd even said that after their first game, he'd take a bath with him! Not the normal kind, but like a bird bath for humans.

He'd also mentioned that that day would have more than one of his 'firsts'…

Whatever.

Class had already been happening for at least half an hour, and the teacher was probably annoyed at that.

"I apologize for my lateness, but Hiruma was holding me back for practice…" Sena hoped he wasn't going to get Hiruma in trouble for this…

The teacher paled and stuttered out something unintelligible, and let him into the class with barely understandable instructions to tell his name and his goals for the future.

Goals for the future? The answer came to mind almost immediately, and he yawned.

"My name is Sena… Kobayakawa. My goal for the future is to take a nap" (*1)

Some of the students chuckled at this, and Sena smiled, overlooking the rows of students. A group of three caught his eye with the familiarity; it was the Blond Who He Bumped Into, The One With Glasses And The Book, and The One With Brown Hair.

They were each looking at him with wide eyes, and looked to each other in what Sena connected with Silent Communication that he'd seen housecats who lived with each other were shown to possess. He slightly tilted his head to the side, and was about to ask them what that was all about before his Human voice spoke up and shushed him.

Apparently randomly (at least to others it would be random) asking that would be 'awkward' and lead them to an 'uncomfortable situation'… his human mental voice was shaking his head at what he'd already said, moaning about how it was sooo embarrassing!

Humans were certainly weird…

So Sena headed to the seat that was empty in front of the Blond Who He Bumped Into when the teacher told him to, gave the trio a smile and got comfortable in his seat.

The other students (save the trio) were murmuring (what a funny word) around him, some of the girls cupping one hand around the side of their mouths, supposedly to make them less audible.

What a ridiculous notion!

The teaher started talking about what they would be doing throughout the year, and mentioned how the packages with the rubric's (*2) had already been sent to their homes for them to look over, though there would be extra copies handed out as the projects and assignments were assigned.

It was all pretty boring, since Sena had already read through the package, and had had to lie down when his head started spinning from the amount of informantionthat had started to bombard his head…

But really, the lot of it seemed pretty useless. Sure, it was interesting to know that x could be known as an unknown integer, and it seemed like good practice to be able to figure out that in 2x+3=6x-1, x=-1, but why would someone want to be able to know about how to solve an equation using FOIL, and what use was knowing about the cells in a person's body… it happened, yes, but it wasn't as if knowing that would change anything.

Abandoning thoughts like that (it was, in fact, ridiculous, but he was in school because Hiruma told him to, and he needed high grades to stay with Hiruma on the Football club), he instead took out a book on the game plays of Football that Hiruma had put a lot of sticky notes into, and ignored the teacher.

Jumonji stared at the back of 'Sena's head, more than a little shocked.

Fuck.

Here was the cute kid who had bowled him over, made him have an intense sexual fantasy about him, and had then run off, letting him and his friends nearly get run over by a pack of dogs.

And he'd walked into the room; smiled, told them all he's like to take a nap, smiled again at them, and had calmly sat down.

Well fuck.

Walked into the room, smiled at him, and sat down.

The front of his pants got a bit tight…

fuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!

Kuroki stared around his desk at the kid, and wondered what the hell he was doing there. It was just weird, and he knew that Kazuki would be obsessing over the kid even more…

It was surprising enough that he appeared, but even more surprising that he was in their grade. Seriously, did the kid even eat?

He sat back, and crossed his arms behind his head.

They'd have to bring him to an all you can eat joint or something…

Maybe that would get Kazuki to stop looking like he's going to eat the kid, and instead get his ass in gear…

'Cause if he wasn't mistaking the looks that the other's in the class were giving the kid, he was likely to get raped first chance anyone could get…

Togano looked up at the kid who walked into their class and stared for a moment. It was the same kid as before, kind of surprising to see that he was the same age…

This time he didn't have the ears or the tail, which was kind of disappointing, but then Togano could probably ask where he got them.

'Sena' sat down, and pulled out a book with little tags coming out of it.

He noticed it wasn't Jump!, so he went back to his own, wondering if there were any manga about football…

TBC

(*1) — goal is to take a nap—he's a cat, and most animals don't have the long-term foresight except to survive. I could have done something like "my goal for the future is to stay with Hiruma!" or to make him happy or something like that, buuut… this seemed a more likely thought.

(*2) — Rubric's— the sheet of paper, it gives an outline on what would be considered level 1-4 quality… look it up if your school doesn't do this, or even if you just have no clue what I'm talking about

Sorry it's short, but the creative juices are apparently not flowing as quickly as I would like…

~Doodled93~


	5. Chapter 5

**A re-post since deleted my story without warning…. Something about the summary not being G rated, so to everyone who remembers the story, this used to be called "Che, Fucking Kitty" and now it's called "Che, Freaking Kitty"…**

Che' Fucking Kitty Chapter 5

Sena stretched in his seat, pulling his arms high over his head. Class was really boring… hopefully it would pick up a bit soon…

He had lunch with Hiruma next, followed by PE, a slightly ridiculous sounding class in Sena's opinion. Why did humans need an hour of exercise from class? Didn't they get enough exercise otherwise? So silly…

Almost as silly as eating before exercise… oh well, at least they had a break after 'PE'.

Sena picked up his backpack, smiling when his Devilbats keychain whatchemacallem jingled. It was another seemingly useless thing, but Sena liked it. It sparkles in the light and made those nice soft jingling noises when moved, and, in Sena's opinion, was 'cute'. It was a term he'd heard throughout class, whispered between most of the females in class. He liked it, even though that nagging little human voice was being paranoid and wailing because it was quite possible that the females were talking about him.

Sena moved towards the door, but was hampered by the throng of mostly females that were crowding in front of him, all facing him. It was unusual behaviour to see, and he couldn't think of any explanation. Most animals, when crowding together, didn't focus all in one direction unless they were moving, or if something was holding their attention (such as the class…sort of) or alerting them (such as the scent of a predator…and Sena was most certainly not a predator). And yet here they were…

"Sena-kun, did you want to eat lunch with us?" one female asked.

Apparently she was the pack alpha, or the herd-leader of this group. Pack alpha didn't sound right though… though that could be because with Hiruma at the school, it was laughable that there would be anything but a beta there to challenge him.

The other females seemed to giggle as one when he smiled politely at them. Being polite seemed to be important in human society… unless you were the pack alpha, or the leader of the pride. Hiruma certainly didn't worry about being polite.

"I'm sorry ladies—" there seemed to be more giggling at this, "but I told Hiruma-san that I would eat lunch with him." The giggling seemed to cut itself off at Hiruma's name, and muttering slowly built up among the rest of the herd of females. Some of them clumped in tighter groups, and that's when Sena saw an opening. A path leading directly for the door!

Before they could do anything, Sena was out the door, down the hallway, jumping down the stairs, and outside.

The few people who he passed gasped for some odd reason, but he didn't stay here long enough to see why.

When he got to the clubhouse, Hiruma was already there.

"Che, what took you so long, shrimp?"

Sena smiled.

"Nothing."

Sena headed for his next class, already changed into the shorts and t-shirt Hiruma gave him. These, like his uniform, seemed a bit tighter than what the other males wore. That didn't matter though, since Hiruma was the one who got it for him, and even helped him put it on, as he did that morning.

Lunch was a nice break from the oddity of school life, with Hiruma typing up something, Sena curled up by his side munching on one of the pastries that Kurita had brought into the clubhouse. Before class, as Kurita had headed off to his own class, Hiruma had held him back, aiming one of his guns at him.

"Strip."

Sena had; tugging off the blazer, unbuttoning the school top, and, after kicking off his shoes, dropping his trousers.

Unsure if Hiruma wanted him to take off the tiny red boxers he'd give him this morning, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband and looked to Hiruma in question.

Hiruma looked speculatively at them, before shaking his head and pulling a small stack of clothing from out of nowhere.

"No, not when you have dodge-ball today. C'mere…"

Hiruma pat him down, running his hands down his sides and around to his ass to grip there, one thumb running down his crack and put light pressure there. Sena shivered.

"No tail today yet..."

It wasn't a question, but Sena nodded anyway and stepped closer to press against his chest. One hand moved from gripping his ass to pet through his hair.

"No ears either then."

Sena shook his head again, nuzzling into Hiruma's palm. His ears may not be there, but the rubbing still felt good, and Sena felt a purr work its way up his throat. Hiruma still had magical fingers…

The hand on his ass squeezed slightly, before giving him a smack.

"You're going to be late, get on your clothes, fucking shrimp!"

Sena allowed Hiruma to pull his shirt over his head, and stepped into his shorts.

He didn't know why he did it, but he kept his legs straight when he was pulling them up, slowly, and looked at Hiruma from under his lashes.

Hiruma stared at him, and, slightly embarrassed, Sena pulled on the running shoes Hiruma provided, and turned to leave. His face felt reeeeealy warm right then, and he had the awful realization that he was probably blushing.

Why that was an 'awful' realization, he'd think about later.

How embarrassing…

Hiruma grabbed his arm and pressed him into the wall, mouth latching to his own.

Shocked, Sena stared into Hiruma's eyes. But then Hiruma did that thing with his tongue, and oh…

Hiruma's tongue was everywhere, tasting, sliding, caressing area's of Sena's mouth that made his face feel much warmer, and then that warmth started to slide downwards, twisting up his insides and pooling—

Hiruma jerked away and shoved Sena out the door, in the direction of the gym. Dazed, Sena turned back to look at Hiruma in confusion. But that was feeling good…

Hiruma got out one of his guns and gave a warning shot

"Get to class, we'll finish that later!"

He brought it down and aimed at Sena, and Sena ran, hearing Hiruma yell one last thing over the gunshots.

"And don't go showing off those legs either!"

PE was a kind of interesting class.

Sena had gotten to the gym slightly out of breath to find that most of the class was still changing into their gym uniforms.

Huh.

The gym teacher, a wirey man named Mr. Fleks, had told him to warm up while he had the chance.

Not having anything better to do, Sena had moved to the side of the gym and had started doing stretches that he'd seen on TV. He'd seen the people (mainly girls) do some amazing flips and odd contortions of their bodies. He'd been confused when they had gotten points for landing on their feet, but figured that they would have to get points from somewhere. If runners could get money for running, why not let people who do flips get money for doing something as simple as landing on their feet?

Sena saw, as he was doing a stretch he'd seen in another video (something called Yoga), something called downward facing dog, he saw some blue mats hanging on the sides of the Gym.

Perhaps he could get them down at the end of class and try some of those flippy things, as the flippers usually did their gymnast thing on them.

Something about how he'd phrased that in his mind didn't sound right but who cared?

A couple of girls from the class had joined him in his stretches, and seemed to be following along with him, giggling when he managed to stretch farther than them in just about all of the poses.

Girls really were silly…

Or perhaps only the ones who went to 'school'?

Meh.

Mr. Fleks blew a whistle, and called for everyone to do four 'laps' around the gym.

Humans had funny words for things, things that had double meanings…

If Sena had taken the other meaning for laps, he might have done something remarkably different than running around the gym, something he'd read and seen diagrams of in one of Hiruma's books.

Sena didn't think that Hiruma would be happy if he gave four lap dances around the Gym.

As the group of thirty-two started jogging around the gym, many giving groans of unhappiness (?), Sena debated where he should stick.

Hiruma said not to show off his legs and he was assuming that, from him wearing the shorts, he didn't mean hide his legs.

Sena eventually decided to stay in the middle of the 'pack' that was now running around the gym.

He sped up past a good portion of the class, and slowed down when he had 11 other students running in front of him, and stayed there for the first lap.

They were panting slightly.

By the second lap, a couple of students from behind him had sped up to be closer behind him, and there were only 7 people in front of him.

Sena hadn't changed his pace, and figured that perhaps they were changing their paces so that they could get more of a workout.

Everyone was panting by the end of the second lap, and Sena slowed down to keep the 7 people in front of him.

By the end of the third lap, he'd given up on that, and hoped that he wasn't showing off by keeping 5 people in front of him. The rest of the class had dropped off a bit behind him, and a couple of people were power walking at the back of the pack, cheeks red and panting.

Perhaps they weren't holding up so well to recently having lunch and then having to exercise.

Sena was glad when the fourth lap was over; the fifth person was starting to slow down, and Sena would have likely passed him (while still staying the same, really slow pace) by the next lap.

To further not show off, Sena kept to the back of the group as Mr. Fleks described what they would be doing.

Dodge Ball.

Sena's mind gave him details, and he listened with half an ear to what the rules would be for this game.

Apparently the rules could change.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to look.

It was the Blond wit the Scar, with the One with Glasses and the Brown Haired one from before.

They, at least, seemed less tired from the mild jog than the rest of the class.

Sena could respect them more for that, even if they hadn't been close to the front of the pack for the run.

"Hello." Sena smiled. Once again, even if Hiruma wasn't polite to everyone (he didn't need to be), Sena would.

The three were looking menacing, and the Blond had a frown on his face. The brown haired one leaned forward and sniffed at him.

Weird.

"What are you trying to pull?"

Sena felt one eyebrow work its way upwards in confusion.

"Um, nothing?" He inwardly winced at how his voice raised at the end. It was not a question, and he didn't need to be intimidated. Hiruma was the alpha in the school, not them.

It was odd how much he was now comforted by Hiruma's frightening personality, but figured that if you didn't like Hiruma, it was probably because he didn't like you. Sena would like to think that since he liked Hiruma, Hiruma liked him as well.

"We all know you can run faster than that, why didn't you?"

Ooh, THAT's what they're on about…

Mr. Fleks blew his whistle again, and called for two other classmates to stand in front of the group. 'Team captains' he guessed.

One immediately called his name, and Sena smiled at the three before heading over. He told them why he hadn't spinted as he headed over.

"Hiruma told me not to."

That should explain things…

The two 'Team captains' continued to call out names and motion to who they wanted on their team, and The Blond One (Juumonji, I think his name was…) ended up on the same team as him. The brown haired one (Kuroki) and the One with Glasses (Togano) ended up on the other team.

Mr. Fleks moved to the one side of the gym, and fiddled with some buttons, and a wall like an accordion unfolded from the midpoint of the gym.

It spread across the gym with a metallic whirring noise, and cut the rather large gym in two.

Sena couldn't quite decide if making the area they had to play in would make things easier for them, or harder.

Mr. Fleks set up seven red balls along the middle line, and everyone on either team was told to line up on their far wall with their backs against it.

The game was dodge ball elimination, which meant that those who were 'out' had no way to get back into the game once they got tagged.

If you caught the ball, the person who threw it was out. If someone caught a ball you had thrown, you were out. If you dropped the ball, you were out. If you got hit by the ball, you were out.

There were many ways to get 'out', but most seemed pretty easy to avoid. Either way, Sena decided that he didn't want to test out his throwing in a game like this, so if he caught a ball, he'd hand it off to someone else.

The whistle blew once again, and about 5 of the 10 other people on his team rushed for the balls at the centre. Sena stayed back, and moved to the side of a ball that had immediately been thrown by the other team. They hadn't been moving particularly fast, and Sena resigned himself with the knowledge that if they had been cats, they would have only been house cats, so speed wouldn't have been vital for them.

Either way, Hiruma had sai not to show off his legs, so Sena wouldn't.

Though, he thought, it would have been good way to NOT show off his legs if he had run for the bal and been slow.

But then he would have been tagged out, and Hiruma only said not to show off his legs, not avoid playing the game entirely.

Besides, it seemed like fun.

Sena didn't stay at the back of the gym like many of his classmates were doing, but stuck to the middle as he had done while running. Many of the balls were aimed at him, but he dodged them.

Left, right, right, duck, move right foot out of the way, move out of the way of someone on his team, left, left, left, right… it as endless.

It was fairly obvious that many of his classmates had played this game before, and it was equally obvious that the other team had better aim, or strategy, than his team had.

A girl screeched to his side, and Sena looked to see that she was cowering away from where a ball had hit the wall.

What the…

When he turned back, he saw a blur of fuzzy red heading towards him, a gigantic ball of softness, and Sena shot his hands out to grab it.

Hard, air filled plastic filled his palms, and Sena was disappointed.

It was just a ball.

"Shit!"

One of the males from the other team who had been 'tagging' out many of his teammates (of which there were only 5 left) stormed to the side of the gym.

He'd apparently been the one to whip the ball.

Sena shrugged and handed the ball over to a student to his right.

It was Juumonji. He stared at Sena for a moment, eyes wide, before taking the ball and whipping it to the other side.

It bounced off the wall and hit a girl who'd been sticking close to the wall in her back.

She pouted at Juumonji (who appeared not to care), and Sena watched her storm off to the side of the gym.

Why was she so angry? Sena hadn't seen her pick up a ball once, and she had mainly hidden behind her teammates for the game. It wasn't like she was really playing…

Sena shook his head, and absently caught another ball heading his way.

He passed it to Juumonji, who was still next to him.

This game was staring to get a bit boring.

The game was different now.

Sena didn't bother moving around much, and grabbed any ball tat was heading even close o him.

Juumonji took each ball that he handed him, and more often than not took out someone on the other team.

He caught, he handed it was thrown, and repeat.

Perhaps he should move around a bit more.

One of the guys on the other team shouted something at Sena, but he didn't hear. The game wa getting really dull, and he wasn't really paying attention.

Juumonji heard though, and he whipped the ball at the guy particularly hard.

Sena wondered what he'd said.

The ball missed, and hit the ground, the wall, and bounced high into the metal rafters that criss-crossed the ceiling.

And got stuck.

Juumonji flushed when the other male laughed, and Sena handed him another ball.

One glance at Togano and Kuroki showed that they were glaring at the other male, and looked to be cracking their knuckles.

The next throw, Juumonji took him out.

There were two more people left on the other team, one less than on Sena's team (one girl was hiding behind Sena and Juumoni… Sena sighed), and Juumonji took the two balls that Sena handed him and threw.

He hit one, and missed the other.

The next ball hit him.

The game was over.

Mr. Fleks frowned at the dodge ball stuck in the rafter, and told everyone to get changed, class was over, and pressed buttons to have the dividing wall in the gym fold back.

He gave a pointed look to Juuonji and reminded the all that it was just a game, and that they shouldn't go overboard.

Juumonji flushed, and Sena looked at the stuck ball.

He then looked at the basketball net on the wall, and the metal that stretched up the wall from where it was holding it.

"Could you come over here for a moment?"

Sena grabbed Juumonji's hand and pulled him over to the net. Kuroki and Togano followed uncertainly, Juumonji shrugged and let him pull him over.

Juumonji was the second tallest in the class, but looked much more likely to be stable than the other boy.

Sena smiled at him, and put his hands on his shoulders. "Bend down a bit please."

Juumonji blushed and looked over to his two friends.

Kuroki laughed and Togano shrugged.

Why not?

He bent his knees slightly.

Sena put one of his feet on his knee, and used that to push himself upwards, and shot off of his shoulder towards the basketball net.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

Sena looked down, and smiled at him.

"I'm getting the ball."

Mr. Fleks had noticed where he was, and celled for him to get down, it was dangerous.

Sena was already pulling himself up the metal on the wall, and was reaching for the nearest ceiling beam to pull himself up. The sneakers had plastic on the soles that helped him up the flat, slippery wall, and Sena thought that even though they weren't as comfortable as bare feet, they had their perks.

Sena rockd hiself backwards slightly, and swung himself towards the ceiling beam, hooking his fingers to clutch at the metal as his fellow classmates gasped below.

Humans made a lot of unnecessary noise.

Hm. Well, Hiruma didn't, a least.

Sena let himself hang for a moment before pulling himself up, looking down at the gym.

As he swung himself upwards, he saw a flash of blond, and smiled.

Hiruma stared up at him, a rifle slung over his shoulder. Frm this distance, Sea thought maybe he had a neutral expression on his face. Not angry then.

Sena took that as a go ahead, and started walking along the beams to the other end of the gym.

It would have been closer if he had started from the other side, but the basketball net there was folded up the wall. His jumping off of Juumonji's shoulder shouldn't have hurt, but Sena would have had to put more force into it if he had to jump for that kind of height.

He looked down.

It was really nice to be this high up again. Even though he knew that he was mostly safe from the other students, and could outrun them even if they did pose a threat, being at this height made him feel safe.

Sena glanced at Hiruma.

Then again, having Hiruma there made him feel safe as well.

He looked directly down and saw that the students and Mr. Fleks had crowded around in a circle beneath him, but were starting to inch away to the side.

Hiruma was walking towards them.

Sena climbed over another beam, and made his way over to the stuck ball.

He pried it from where it was wedged, and tossed it out of the way from the students, and looked for his way down.

Hiruma was almost directly beneath him.

"Oi, Chibi, get the fuck down here already."

Sena smiled brightly down at him, and nodded. "Okay!"

He heard murmurs from the other students whispering between themselves about how he was going to get down, how he knew Hiruma, why he wasn't scared of him…Sena smiled at the thought of still being scared of Hiruma. He wasn't even aiming his gun at him, why should he be scared? He was his Running Back, Hiruma wouldn't hurt him.

Sena thought one last time that Humans sure were odd at times.

Then he jumped.

TBC

**By the way, I'm going to avoid doing the *# things anymore, even if they aren't important to comprehend the story, it's still irritating for people to see, and some people don't see that it's not the kind of thing they HAVE to scroll down to read, so I'll just have a bit in bold or something answering anything that might raise questions or is what I think would raise questions.

Thanks for the patience with the re-post.**

_SPECIAL THANKS TO __**Moonpuzzle**__ FOR SENDING ME MY STORY, BECAUSE I'M RIDICULOUS AND CAN'T OTHERWISE FIND MY STORY USB KEY! _You are amazing and if you want a scene in the story, or anything that you can think of that I could possibly get to you (story, smut, I don't know what else I could give via ffn), just tell me! LOVE YOU!


End file.
